The Son of Two: Celestia's Regret, Luna's Love
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: Betrayed and tossed aside by one of two he called Mother, he lived alone as a child and was assumed dead. Two thousand years later he finds himself engaged, as well as the future king of two countries. The Princesses hear about this and mixed feelings follow. For although Luna has her son once more, Celestia's past actions have left her with nothing except a terrible obsession.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everypony, I am back with another story that I hope you all like.**

**Please do leave a review over it because this is the first part of the full chapter that I promised if it was given good reviews and I can say I am glad you all like it so far even on the first chapter.**

**Now I do hope you enjoy it but now the rest was added and nothing on the first section I gave you was changed so skip down if you wish to.**

**Now to Zamairiac: here is the full chapter my friend; a little strange in the start off but I think you'll like it. I do hope you'll let me know.**

**Oh yeah; make sure you readers give praise to Zamairiac because he's been a big help on my stories and deserves credit.**

**Please leave a review while I write the next chapter of the Ultricorn story.**

**Enjoy**

_"I have no son"_

_"Momma, MOMMA! MOMMA!"_

_"Sister we agreed to sharing him as our son, why are you doing this!?"_

_"MOMMA!"_

_"I SAID I HAVE NO SON!"_

"Honey...honey wake up, my love please wake up"

Fading darkness within the slumber of his past clenching mind, that was all he felt before something or someone brushed his ear with her gentle voice and nuzzled his cheek to softly awaken him from his sleep through the morning of their first day on vacation.

His eyes slowly opened with multiple blinks of pain from the light before they adjusted to the most beautiful sight in his life with her smiling at him even in the morning of their ride across Equestria; beauty could not even compare to her for she surpassed it in every way as an alicorn of the universe.

Her body being a pure white except for the tips of her feathers being a deep blue like her hooves that glowed a red and blue fire around them, her mane and tail was extremely large but beyond majestic by waving freely with it's curl strands, they topped with a deep red but loved down into the change of orange, then blue, and finally black but the colors were all shining like chrome; her plot was splotched with black but the most curious fact about the mare was she had a cutie mark of the swirling galaxy, Andromeda.

Her true rank of power was the length of her horn being one inch longer than the King and Queen of Alicorns, which was highly respected since the level of using magic is judged by the length of the horn.

However he knew all that already and enjoyed everything about the mare, he took enjoyment in waking up to that beautiful face and sliding his left hand through her mane while their bodies warmed one another from the chilling touching of fall trying to lick their bodies.

His own shivers not lasting for the mare pulled him close with her wings and took the moment to express her love with the touch her soft lips on his.

They kissed only for a minute, knowing the waiter would be coming by soon to take their order but that didn't stop the alicorn from changing position with him sitting up a little and her head laying on his over-toned chest.

"Good morning my love" the alicorn greeted and received a chuckle from the human as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Morning Star Gazer" he replied and continued to listen to the sound of the train whistle while watching through the window that the world was passing by at a speed of 35 mph, his sights set on the grassy fields as the wind blew brow leaves past the window with a gentle scratch to the glass.

Star Gazer could only chuckle at her fiancé, seeing the human she fell for act so calm and peaceful when in truth he was always training his body and working to himself to remain as the Griffon Kingdom's best fighter while coping with using magic all the time. He was literally the meaning of greatness with using magic at incredible heights but there was one rare ability that no one else wields but him, it was literally his cutie mark without the tattoo imprinting on his body and one that could bring down entire nations if needed.

The human was impervious to all magic used against him, not even the strongest light magic or dark magic could touch him.

"What are you thinking about shield?" the alicorn asked but in truth his name is unknown to Equestrian history for it's been kept secret, his true name and heritage unknown to the world except to his future wife.

Solar Flare: an American that appeared in Equestria mysteriously 2,000 thousand years ago, an infant that was abandoned on earth and abandoned again at age six but is now the future king of the two merging kingdoms that finally came to peace thanks to the Princess of the Jayponese Kingdom, Star Gazer, surprisingly asking his hand in marriage two years ago.

Yes he was asked by the alicorn, which is embarrassing but her patience had run thin on their one year anniversary as a couple so it was only fitting that the question be asked.

Shield could only smile in return while holding her close, hugging mare gently for there were two more lives inside his future wife that were not far from coming to the world.

"Just thinking about what would happen if you went into labor during our vacation, I'm worried we won't be able to reach a doctor in time" Shield replied but his worry only made the mare laugh a little and cuddle up to him with her entire covering his as she laid on her side with the comforter over them both.

Star Gazer was enjoying her moment with Shield for it was sometimes rare to have this kind of loving touch unless in bed, her time with the man she loves has never withered but only grown stronger.

The time she had with him at first was a tear jerker with the assumption of immortality not being his strong suit.

However, fate had a different life for Shield when he mysteriously found out that his cell structure was frozen, a biology he discovered when his two mothers in the past combined their magic to make him eternal like them.

"You worry too much my love, we will be fine and I know you are secretly hiding your joy of becoming a father soon" Star Gazer pointed out, which was very true but her soul is linked to his so she knew everything about him and vise-versa.

The human only laughed with his alicorn before touching those lips again, caressing them with his own and intentionally losing to her in a wrestling match of tongues while she made her move of sliding his shorts down enough to rub what she loves owning.

Her gentle stroking was enough to bring him over the edge but he remained in control and just allowed her to have fun.

"Star don't you think it's a little early for that and besides, your pregnant so it would be kind of bad if I recall" Shield pointed out but that only made the mare want him more as the waiter's shadow began to grow on the wall, which meant he was approaching and soon to enter.

Star Gazer just laughed and gave him a seductive smile while using her other hoof to guide his right hand to where she felt hot the most, telling the now blushing human with her fluids trickling that she was wet and ready for some morning love.

"I may be pregnant honey but you forget alicorn anatomy is different from human anatomy; when we are up to four months pregnant, which is basically almost the end of it all, we have heightened senses that make us sexually addictive but with my soul connected to yours then I am near crazy for you"

Shield could only gulp in response to that, he had no clue of what bearing foals did to an alicorn but to hear they become sexually active at the closing of their pregnancy was a nice discovery to him. They already shared such intimacy almost every day, never having one day of calmness for their craving for one another would drive them over the edge.

Unfortunately that time was not to happen now for the knock at the door interrupted it all before the unicorn in uniform entered and bowed to the future king and queen.

"Good morning your majesties, would you like anything from the kitchen?" the waiter asked but the alicorn did not hear his words for the voice in her head was complaining about the moment they were having being interrupted.

She wanted nothing more than to yell at the waiter and scare him away but that would be the hormones acting for her; however, it was not needed to eat anyways since Shield stood up and was getting dressed while the train was coming to a slow halt.

"No thank you, we'll be eating breakfast in town but I would appreciate it if you would have someone carry our bags to the front" the human prince replied, receiving another respectful bow from the unicorn as he combed his long black hair and checked to make sure there was not anything out of place for his looks.

Star Gazer only watched the butler leave but when he did she locked the door and turned her intentions to the man leaving the mirror and checking his luggage before sitting back down on the bed for a few more minutes relaxing, he only sat on the edge and waited with the unknowing that his fiancé was taking the chance by sitting up and crawling to him with a hungry appetite for his love.

Shield only hung his head and sighed in relief from all the stress he's been given the last year, his upcoming marriage and role as the king of two merging countries of power made things quite difficult for him with so much demand and the lives of millions resting on his shoulders.

He was only a prince but the Griffons and Jayponese saw to him like he was their father, a godsend in mortal form for his kindness knew no bounds when they needed it. The love for his subjects fueled him to do better as the man they needed for help, understanding but most of all...protection.

His life as a ruler was a long ride of two millennia with the same parents sharing immortality that was given to them when he discovered the potential of his magic that was rare in humans but to Shield it was a power that he loved to use in helping others.

The power he has could devastate entire nations if he was angered but that is only because the younger a human is, the more powerful of a chance they have to achieve their greatness in magic before the age of 18.

It was discovered through the ancient books of human life in Equestria that the human race was small, numbering in the hundreds, but they had magical potential that matched the king and queen of alicorns if it was discovered.

Unfortunately, fate took the race mysteriously and left Equestria with an assumed extinct race that is to never be upon them again.

However it was Shield's arrival and discovered bloodline that he was not of earth heritage but Equestrian heritage as the descendant of the king of humans that once reined in peace with the alicorns that lived in number long ago before the Discordian war.

Shield is the last of the Equestrian humans and descendant of the most powerful human that lived...King Malachi.

It was then on that the Jayponese decided he was to merge their kingdoms for the Equestrian Humans were of Jayponese royalty but he was adopted as a griffon prince, so the two kings made an agreement that their bloodlines were already thinned out but the legacy could continue with the last Equestrian human and the only Jayponese Alicorn falling in love and marrying to build a kingdom, made out of two, that would be superior to all.

But Shield has better intentions of respect and love for the subjects, not enslavement; at least after they marry.

"Star what are you-"

"Hush my king" she whispered, interrupting his words but that wasn't all she was going to do as the train continued to slow down; temptation was her enemy and it was winning right now with the human prince having the pregnant mare nibble on his ear while her wings wrapped around and caressed his muscular upper body like a soft brush on a canvas, stroking so gently but arousing him greatly as her mouth trail his skin in nibbles and kisses with light suckling.

"Star" Shield gasped but that was all he could say before the alicorn slid her right hoof past his shorts again and enticed his need with erotic words of amore.

Her very breath leaving in whispers that made it impossible to fight the jolts of pleasure that were sent through his body from the stroking she was giving him as the moment.

"I may be pregnant but I can lay down on my stomach honey; come on my love, just let go for right now and make love with me before we get to Ponyville, the door is locked and I'm ready for you" she teased so badly with the heat of his breath now visible from the cold air that was inside the room. Star Gazer was having too much fun with her man at the moment, his soft moaning being a turn on to her as he leaned back into her chest and bit his lip for a minute.

She giggled at his reaction and continued to make it harder for him to fight the urge.

"All you have to do is strip and I'll be ready my sweet, just let go...just...let...go"

Unfortunately she was not going to get her way now for the train came to a complete stop with the conductor now yelling across the train.

"We have arrived in Ponyville, please watch your step and have nice day everypony" he announced, which broke another powerful moment between the two but gave the human a chance to escape her seductive ways before it was too late.

"Sanctuary!" Shield yelled and stood up, leaving himself unsatisfied and his fiancé frustrated for now.

The time of leaving the station was probably a good twenty minutes with all the rave of ponies finding out who they were thanks to the passport checker freaking out when she checked their ID's and screamed their names, leaving them to a world of trouble with ponies wanting autographs and to take pictures but Shield was nice enough to let them down since this was their little vacation from home before the marriage.

The sight seeing they did was quite nice to them with all the ponies still going about their daily lives and not rushing Star Gazer for bring an alicorn, she enjoyed the tranquility that was happening as their walk consisted of holding hand and wing but Shield had to carry the luggage with his magic since hers was nullified by the pregnancy.

They only wandered the town in amusement of how peaceful it was while ponies with cameras took their chance to take pictures since they met them but were turned down by the opportunity of having a photo with a human prince.

"Sure is peaceful around here, I wonder how mom is doing without us at the castle" Shield questioned while staring at a nearby flower shop that was strangely busy at the time of fall, he wondered what Feather Heart, his griffon mother: the Griffon Queen, was up to at the moment with King Claw being gone for business in Jaypan but to the dismay for Star Gazer she was beginning to worry for the assumption of him thinking about a different being that was his mother long ago.

A mare that fought to keep him when her sister tossed him away like trash and left him out in the streets with the cold rain beading on his shivering body, a memory she was shared with for Shield finally learned to trust her after two millennia thanks to the other mare giving up on him to keep her royalty.

"Honey are you thinking about the mare that was your mother still?" she asked worriedly.

Shield blinked his eyes for a moment, surprised that she asked such a question but in truth that mare went through his mind everyday for he missed her like crazy; love was what he felt when the alicorn of night spent time with him and was there when he needed help or love. It was a secret from everyone but deep down he wished he could go visit her and catch up but the problem is that she doesn't know of him still being alive and he doesn't know where she is at since the castle in everfree forest was destroyed.

The human prince looked away with a depressed look now and pondered some more before talking about it.

"Honestly Star I was thinking about mom in the griffon kingdom but to be honest...I wish I could find my mother from before and hug her again, telling her hi and that I'm sorry for not letting her know that I am alive; however, I don't know where she is at and I'm scared to reveal myself after being gone for two thousand years" he replied.

Now the alicorn felt guilty for bringing it up all, she knew this was still hard on Shield with the Lunar Princess fighting her own sister to protect him so long ago but it was a failure he knew wasn't her fault since it was three on one.

The past still plagued him like a disease, forever holding onto him with the face of his first loving mother still imaging through his mind even after two thousand years of separation; pain was slight in him but it was enough to make the human depressed as he imagined what it would be like to have her in his life again, to feel those soft lips touch his cheek again and feel such a loving nuzzle that she gave him so long ago.

Shield could not help but wonder about it as they walked, his gaze leaving the ground and fixing onto the sky above as her face appeared in the clouds.

"Does she still miss me?" he asked aloud, wondering even deeper through his mind as the familiar face in the clouds smiled and laughed but what made it truly hurtful was the next image of him as a little boy running to her because he feared sleeping alone.

**And so ends part one.**

**Now for part two**


	2. Ch1 Pt2

_"What is wrong my darling?" the alicorn asked curiously as she laid on her bed and held the crying human close to her chest, giving him the warmth of her fur as she engulfed him with her wings that were full of love and security._

_Solar only whimpered as the thunder continued booming, somewhat trailing as echoes through the castle but he didn't know better of the safety he had; fear was all the little human felt and he needed one of his mothers for comfort from the noises that terrified him._

_"I-I hate thunder momma, i-i-it's too scary, p-p-please don't make me s-sleep alone" he hiccupped but just those words alone made the young princess feel her heartstrings being tugged on hard. _

_She didn't have to respond in words with her son, all that was needed to be done was holding her baby close with both wings cocooning him and giving a motherly cuddle that made his tears stop._

_"Hush my baby, mommy has you, rest and dream in my grasp" she whispered_

"Honey...honey" Star Gazer called to her lover, hoping to reach him as she waved a wing in front of his eyes but it wasn't hard to tell that he was having a flashback.

"Huh, what?" the human prince questioned in a slur, snapping from his drift of the past and returning to the reality that was standing in front of him with a worried look written across her face as they came to a stop at a cake shop by surprise.

Shield was shocked of himself at this moment, he did not know that they were still walking while his flashback happened but it didn't really matter anymore since his immediate wake up call of the mind made him realize that breakfast was very needed on the account of his stomach and Star Gazer's stomach growling.

He could only laugh at himself before turning to his fiancé, who was doing the same.

"Guess I better get us something to eat" he chuckled.

"Indeed, our little ones need food" the alicorn chuckled in return while gently patting the side of her stomach with her hoof, implying that they were not the only ones needing to eat at the moment but Shield already knew that.

Without another word to say, the two lovebirds entered the cake shop and were immediately bombarded with the aroma of sweets passing their noses while a few ponies looked to them in curiosity; awkward silence took over in the shop as they sat down and looked over the menu for the moment given to them.

Shield already knew what he wanted but Star Gazer was a different matter with her weird cravings and big appetite but luckily the wait was short with a pink earth pony rushing over and staring at them curiously.

The human took his eyes from the menu but once he did then the bombardment of the mare happened while Star Gazer ignored it.

"Hi there and welcome to Sugar Cube Corner, I'm Pinkie Pie and I'll be your waitress but I have to say welcome to Ponyville and it's nice to meet new ponies but you're not a pony at all so it's funny seeing you while knowing the alicorn you're with right now is one I have never seen but strange things happen all the time" she blurted out faster than he could process.

Shield was stuck with the constant assault of the chatty mare not taking their order, not one second of the pony catching her breath was even happening but to him it was quite impressive that she could talk so much without exerting her lungs.

Fortunately the talking ended with a mare of blue and pink and a orangish-yellow stallion gasping at sight and rushing over to them in a blur, muffling the pink pony quickly and having her back in the kitchen in less than five seconds before coming back out with refreshments.

"A thousand apologies your majesties" the stallion said, clicking the minds of both while some of the ponies overheard and began to question in whispers.

Shield immediately reacted with bits and held up the stallions hoof to drop a small bag on it that had 35 bits in it.

"Look my fiancé and I are on vacation, please don't refer us as royalty but I would like to know how you found out" he replied and received complete understanding with the pony nodding in return while the blue mare with a pink mane and tail returned with a notepad and quill.

She was going to ask what they wanted but the stallion whispered before she could even open her mouth to ask the two, informing the mare of the situation they were now in with royalty before them so unexpectedly.

"Are you serious honey?" she asked and the stallion responded with a slight nod before walking over to Shield and leaving her to the shocking info that just passed her mind.

But she came back to her senses and acted like nothing happened, just how Shield and Star Gazer wanted it to happen.

"Good morning sir and madam, I am Cup Cake and I will be taking your orders; what would you like today?" the mare greeted.

"Yeah I would like a stack of your blueberry pancakes with toast, what about you Star?" Shield answered then looked to the alicorn still gazing over the menu.

Both sets of eyes fixed on her as she felt the little one's becoming a little active early in the morning.

"I'll have the same but with strawberries and blackberries as well" Star Gazer replied and levitated her menu to the mare.

Cup Cake only nodded with a smile before turning away and heading back into the kitchen, followed by the stallion finishing his quiet talk with the human and heading back as well to hasten the order for them.

"Well that was interesting" Shield said aloud but in truth it was highly frustrating and causing him a migraine that he rubbed his head of while the alicorn stared in curiosity with both ears folded down, her cute wondering of the unknown always made him happy but this time he would be much happier from what she was feeling inside herself right now.

Her squeal of joy drawing everyone's attention but she did not care for her mind was now set on making him know.

"Honey come here, the babies are kicking" she chimed and the human immediately shot up from his chair for a feeling of his foals moving, he could not make out where exactly it was until the mare took her hoof and guided his hand to her underside.

"Here honey" the alicorn said and he felt both sets of hooves pushing against her stomach a few times as Cup Cake returned with their food.

Nothing made the human prince more happy than to feel his babies kick around in his future wife, he was so excited that he got close to her side and made the situation funny for them both.

"Hey you two, I know you like it in there because it's warm and you get a free ride"

"My love" Star Gazer chuckled, knowing just how great their lives were going to be for all eternity with their children being born soon.

"But you have to come out soon, I want you both to come out and see the most beautiful alicorn in Equestria that is your mother"

Flattering his words were but Star Gazer was no fool in Shield's method of amore, she knew the difference of his ways being serious or playful and right now it was enough to make her feel glad that she is the most beautiful mare in his eyes.

However it didn't stop her from playing this game with her future husband.

She leaned down to the best of her ability and spoke to the foals next.

"And you need to see the most handsome creature in Equestria that is your father, more handsome than any stallion even if he is another species but I believe he's trying to soften me up for a little rutting later" She added with her same smile but the last part was directed to the human now receiving her seductive stare while looking up to her with a playing stupid look.

"I wasn't thinking that at all but it would be nice" he replied, receiving a soft tap on the back of his head from Star's hoof as she laughed quietly.

"Later honey but let's eat and get to the house first" she pointed out.

Shield laughed in return and nodded before taking his seat again. But this time with the alicorn scooting closer to him.

Warmth was all he felt from the mare when her large fire tipped wing unfolded and curled around his back, her body heat now being shared with his as Cup Cake watched and felt a moment of reminiscence between them.

She knew better than to bother with her customers but in this case it was too hard for her to resist what she had to say and to find out their history.

Said mare with a big grin on her face as she took a seat in front of them.

"I'm sorry but I overheard what you said, I want to say congratulations on the foals on the way" she complimented.

"Thank you, it's something I wanted for quite awhile with my fiancé" Star Gazer replied after taking her first bite of breakfast.

"I have to say it's strange to have-you know what- here in Sugar Cube Corner so unexpectedly, I'm also curious as to what you are sir but I would really like to know how you both fell in love" Cup Cake pointed out but her words were barely reaching the human that was engorging himself to the food he loved already.

"How we met?" he replied questioningly with a mouthful before swallowing "well that's kind of a long story"

"I've got time, the store has already cleared out for breakfast so nopony will be back until lunch time" the cake mare replied and to his surprise she was correct.

Not a soul except them, the cake stallion, and the pink mare, was in the shop now.

Shield was baffled at how fast it cleared out, it was almost full a few minutes but this now gave them a little more opening about their social life as ruler without ponies breathing down their necks.

He looked to Star Gazer and received a nod of approval over the matter of their love in the beginning.

Once that was done, he hung his head a little and closed his eyes.

"Alright, I'll tell you but not the beginning; something that proved my feelings to her" he replied.

_It was Shield's 1997th birthday at the time of their growing love, he was out in the darkness of the tower, alone with nothing but his magic and the twin swords his father gave him that were made to his fitting for his size._

_A pair of light weighted katanas, each enchanted with one red ruby in the middle but the jewels were enchanted with his human blood and completely unbreakable._

_The blades were so sharp that that cut through rock like butter._

_"Hang on Star Gazer, I'm coming" he whispered to himself while staring up the stairs to his enemies as they sat together and laughed._

_"Man that foal-napping was easy, now the Jayponese will have to give us the bits if they want their alicorn princess back" one of teenage dragons mocked before drinking the last of his spiced cider and engorging to the jewels before him._

_"Yeah but before they do, I want to try out that alicorns flank to break her in before" the next dragon laughed but this only made the human more furious over his marefriend being hurt or possibly worst if something was not done._

_In all honesty, he was not supposed to go alone on this mission of saving the princess but his stubbornness and fiery spirit made it impossible of fight the urge to save the mare he just started dating._

_"Like hell you will" he whispered and immediately took action._

_He pulled his hood over and button the mouth cover before making his move as an assailant in the night, closing in on his prey like a lion in the night with both swords out._

_The capturers were all teenage dragons numbering to twenty but only five were at the table, which they were the leaders of it all._

_Unfortunately they never met a human with 2000 millennia of training in the highest levels of magic and intense combat training that made the man a ghost in the darkness._

_"Yeah you're right red wing, let's go break her marehood in be-!"_

_The other four dragons were still laughing with the eyes shut from the tears of amusement as Shield made his move; appearing at blinding speed that could not be seen or heard and swinging the blade only once before disappearing again._

_"What did you s-!"_

_The other dragon could not even finish his sentence when his eyes saw the fellow dragon staying still with blood dripping from his neck._

_He was stunned like the fellow dragons that followed in curiosity but that changed to instant fear very quickly when the head of their highest leader slid off his shoulders and fell into the pile of gems._

_"Boss, Bo-GUH!"_

_"Black!" the next dragon yelled, hearing his sentence cut off by whatever was slaying them in silence._

_And so the next dragon fell but this time his body was split down the middle, falling to each side and making the last three huddle with their claws clenched and the fire in their bodies now burning._

_"What the hay is going on!?" the purple one screamed but that was all he could say before something grabbed his tail and pulled him into the darkness that loomed through the room. _

_He fell next with a screech that signaled everyone in the tower and so did another with their blood spewing onto the last one that stumbled and fell back into his chair that was somehow turned around._

_The last dragon in the room was traumatized now with a light whimper of the mysterious force killing them off, he had no idea what was happening but the unknown killing did not stay as a mystery with Shield reappearing in front of him._

_His dark magic seething through his eyes as cat eye slits of red while staring down to the dragon and swinging his blades to air clean the blood off._

_"Wh-who are you?" the dragon whimpered as the tears came in floods down his scales but it worsened when the cloaked figure leaned down and placed his sword at the dragons throat._

_"I have many names but I mainly go by as the Prince of Darkness, you remember that name don't you?" Shield asked, receiving a furious nod from the foal-napper._

_"Ye-yes you're the creature that is silent like the shadows, you hide in the dark to strike when they least expect it and-and go by that name for it is told by many you rescued that you use dark magic for good"_

_Shield gave a sinister smile in return to those words, showing not through his mouth cover but the formation through the fabric told the dragon enough._

_"Very good and you know who I am here for right? he asked while emphasizing his patience by pushing the blade closer to his neck._

_"P-Princes S-Star Gazer, she's chained up in t-t-the highest room of the tower; p-please spare me" the dragon replied but Shield was not the man most expected with such emotion through his body, he showed no mercy to those that foal-nap or hurt other beings._

_Especially when his new marefriend was the one they took._

_"Sorry but that alicorn is my marefriend, so you crossed the line"_

_Without another word to say, he stole the last moment of the dragons life with both blade slicing through the dragons neck and severing the head._

_"Now to finish up here" he said to himself and ascended the steps to his left._

_The slaughtering was short for Shield as he fought half of the remaining group while the other half was killed in the darkness. His skill with the blades was unmatched against the dragons, he cut them down one by one in seconds and spared not one shed of mercy to them before opening the door to his marefriend._

_The room was dark but noisy with the sound of chains and whimpering being what touched his ears, her cries of fear being muffled which told him she was gagged to keep quiet at the moment._

_With a snap of his fingers, the torches lit and revealed a gagged Star Gazer with a blind fold over her and a magic nullifying ring on her horn. She was chained all over with not an inch of freedom for space to stretch her body, even her wings were painfully wrapped in chains._

_"Star Gazer" he whispered then approached after sheathing his blades, signaling the mare with his footsteps that someone was approaching._

_The human prince remained hidden behind his cloak while removing the gag out of her mouth but that was all he could get for she cried so much and begged him with the assumption of it being one of the dragons._

_"Please don't hurt me, please, please let me go and I won't say anything" she pleaded but Shield didn't answer at all, he only went for the chains now and freed her wings first._

_Star Gazer was freed after a couple minutes of him breaking the locks with magic but she didn't have the strength to run or fly away. _

_All she could was fall with her body caught by the man as the ring came off her horn._

_"Star Gazer I-"_

_"No, no, no please, please don't hurt me, please don't-MMPH!"_

_The alicorn was shocked beyond all reason now with the lips of her coltfriend on hers now but she was also terrified in the assumption that it was one of the dragons forcing a kiss on her._

_She cried so much already but the feeling of her last tear was one not of fear, it was of assumed betrayal for the human she fell for on the first day they met when their adoptive parents were doing negotiations with a third country._

_Nothing felt more painful to her than having someone else's lips on hers, them stealing her first kiss when she wanted it to be with human prince that made her laugh and feel safe for some unknown reason._

_Fortunately for her the kiss was not stolen, it was right and she found that out when her physical sensory picked up that hands were touching her before the blind fold came off. _

_It was a stunning moment when her eyes adjusted and the man she fell for was revealing himself after giving his first kiss but also receiving hers._

_Star Gazer couldn't believe what she was seeing right now, her eyes were not deceiving her of the warm smile and slow trickling tears that were on the human's face as he caressed her cheek with his hand._

_"Shield?" she questioned and the prince immediately pulled her close, allowing the princess to rest against his chest while a large blanket came out of his satchel and wrapped around her._

_"I told you I would come for you" he whispered so gently with his words of reassurance sending the mare over the edge in love._

_"Shield!" Star Gazer cried happily, moving from the chest to the neck with a deep nuzzle and some kisses on the lips after knocking him over. Nothing felt better to the mare as her love wrapped his arms around her neck and returned the kisses with one his own again, tearing through her fear and replacing that spot in her heart with his love while the sun slow rose._

_"Shield I-I know it's so soon for this but...but-"_

_"But what my love?" he interrupted, which shocked her again since the last words were too soon to say in their relationship but at this moment there was no too soon or too slow._

_Not when the man she fell in love with immediately just rescued her._

_"You...love me?" she asked, her voice hinted with the confusion as her heart soared with the warmth of his confession and the human prince laughing nervously while scratching his neck in embarrassment._

_"Well...yeah I do, I don't know why but when I first saw...I felt something between and-MMPH!"_

_It was his turn now to be interrupted but not with her lips in return, it was the mare's hoof that stopped him as she looked into his glazing eyes with hers half-lidded at the moment._

_Shield was still trapped under her as their gap closed in._

_"I love you to, now just be quiet...and let me kiss you like I've wanted to since we met" she finished with a sultry tone in her voice._

_It was a moment of peace for the two as they slowly exchanged their love and went a little further into their romance with their tongue's entering the other's mouth now._

_The first month of their relationship was rocky at first but now, for Star Gazer and Shield, it was smooth perfection on the day he saved her._

"What happen next?" the pink mare asked excitedly, making herself visible to the others that were stuck in the imagination that moved through their minds over the story Shield finished.

He looked over to his fiancé and did a surprise peck to her lips as the stallion took the bits and extra tip, showing how much he loved Star Gazer by kissing her in front of others when in truth most couple are embarrassed to kiss unless in private.

"Well I took her home and got scolded by my parents but on the same day our folks deemed that we were soulmates so we spent alot of time together; eventually she asked me to marry her and here we are now, getting married in about a month and in a couple of weeks we're expecting our bundles of joy" the human prince replied while rubbing her stomach.

He always loved rubbing her stomach but to Star Gazer it was a feeling of pleasure to her body when he touched her, sending not sexual desire but it made her spine tingle and jolt through her body before numbing any soreness she had for being pregnant.

"Please keep rubbing, it feels good when you do" she whispered very quietly.

Shield looked back with a warm smile before disappointing her with his reaction of standing up.

"Sorry baby but we have to get going now, remember we have to get to the house" he reminded but the mare was now pouting when her numb pleasure from his hand went away and she had to stand up.

Luckily he noticed her look of being unsatisfied and decided to fix that with what she desired by leaning into her ear and whispering very enticing words that spoke of what she wanted on the train.

"Don't be sad my love, once we get to the house then I'll...give you what you wanted this morning after I clean up for you" he whispered but in the pause of his words gave her a light nibble on the ear that was embarrassing to the others but to Star Gazer it was a major turn on.

With those words said, she made of their goodbyes and left with the money on the counter before making a quick walk to the house beside the town library that was closed for the week.

Star Gazer gave him no chance of examining the house on the outside, all she did was make him enter and drop the luggage before lighting the fireplace and sending him upstairs to wash up like he promised.

"Hurry up and go clean yourself" she ordered while nudging him up the stairs but in doing so only made him realize just how bad she was in need of his love in physical touch now.

Once that was done, she laid down on her new couch and continued on reading her novel while he got clean for her.

Unfortunately that was a long twenty minutes she hated be patient for but it only got worse when her flank was surprisingly squeezed by the human prince.

"What you reading baby?" Shield asked, acting like he was unaware of the sensation she was receiving when his hand slid to her nether regions and moved up.

Star Gazer turned to him an annoyed glare over his teasing, wanting to just tear the clothes off she assumed was on him after having a shower but to her pleasuring dismay he was only wearing a towel around his waist at the moment.

She felt her urge spike now as the sight of water trickling his chest made it difficult to fight the need of being dominant this time; however, the alicorn kept herself in check for the safety of her unborn foals.

Shield took this chance and kissed her once more but with a deep teasing of rubbing her sweet spot while exchanging saliva, forcing the desire to surge through her body as she eyed the towel with a feral hunger to rip it off now while her fluids overflowed onto his hand.

"Do you want me my love, do you want this human to make you feel good right now, it must be terrible having the closing of your pregnancy make you needy for me" the human prince teased again but this time made the mistake of saying such things to his mare like that when her need to rut was on a high level.

But the human did not know when to stop, he only continued it trailing her body with butterfly kisses until her marehood was reached.

Seeing the flow of her fluids being so much, he teased her with the removal of towel and began to prod the mare; teasing still on his agenda as she moaned each time her walls were penetrated by his tip but closed from him pulling back.

Unfortunately she was still enduring that a good two minutes before begging to feel his abnormally large member.

"Shield I want you now, stop teasing your future queen and rut her!" she begged through her moans, sending the human into victory of making the alicorn at her edge of sanity in love as he walked around the side and prepared her for the fun.

It was a long minute for the alicorn as she laid completely down on the couch with multiple pillows on her stomach thanks to her lover that was now crawling over and positioning himself, he laid over the mare with just the touch of his rod entering sending her body in massive shivers while his hands gently massage her cutie mark on each side for a little added sensitivity.

He was no even half-way inside with his inches of manhood now slowly pulling out and barely moving back inside just enough to make her whimper. Shield was enjoying this all too much at the moment as pulled her hind legs out to let them stretch and change the angle of her rump now upward, followed by her naughty spot now upward and giving him the ability to pump into the mare when he had enough of teasing her.

"Shield for the love of Equestria, stop teasing me and pound into my marehood NOW!" the alicorn screamed, which startled the man for a moment but once that was said he had no argument to it since a pregnant mare was dangerous if angered.

Especially for him since it's his fiancé that will be his wife, and queen, in less than a month.

But with that said...he began.

**And so ends the first part of the new story; a big thank you to Zamairiac again.**

**Sorry guys but this is where it ends and I know I makes you made that I stopped at the good part.**

**But...MWAHA HA HA HA HAAAAAA**

**Now I shall resume working on the ultricorn chapter but please do leave a review on this because I think this will come out more than just great; it will come out excellent as a mother and son drama for you all to read**

**As I said, please do leave a review**

**Stay pony **


	3. Ch2 Believe the Impossible

**Okay my friends and fans I give you another chapter of The Son of Two before I work on the Ultricorn story.**

**Forgive me for not responding to most messages but I've been having a rough week and pretty depressed but now I'm out of my funk.**

**Also to Zamairiac: I saw your new story and that are having a depressing time, well I hope this chapter will make your day my friend; hope you enjoy it.**

**Now to everyone...please enjoy.**

_"Momma, I had a nightmare"_

_"Son you are four years old now and a prince; royalty dears nothing so face them alone in bed"_

_"B-but momma-"_

_"Go Solar, now!"_

_"Sister! he is a baby! for buck's sake show your son some compassion and love, especially when it's your turn to spend time with him!"_

_"You're right, I'm sorry I- wait...where's Solar?"_

_"Solar...Solar!...SOLAR!"_

"No...leave me alone...I hate...I hate you Princess-"

"Honey wake up, please open your eyes" the voice called out to Shield, calmly pleading for him to return from the nightmare and step back into the reality that was on top of him for a comfortable sleep.

But the man's dreams still haunted his mind like fire burning through a forest, never to dim or wither as it burns him with the cruelty that was his childhood.

"Shield, wake up" the alicorn begged this time but it proved successful with the human until he shot up with enough force to flail her off his body. She rolled over to the other side of the bed but stopped herself at the last second from falling with a wing around his left arm that was shaking badly, moving in a vibration that was all too familiar to the pony for it was the first sign of mental stability being lost before the beads of sweat came next.

Star Gazer took no time in cuddling her fiancé again, quickly pushing him down and laying herself over his body again before pulling the covers over once more.

Her worries only increased when the brushing of his breath to her ear was in deep breaths that were mixed in rash growling while his right hand gripped her hoof.

"Shield it's okay, it's okay my love, I'm here and she's not" Star Gazer said in a soothing whisper before softening his guard with allowing herself to nibble his neck, touching in lovable nips that changed to the trail of butterfly kissing and worked from the man's neck to his lips in a way that did not arouse him but calmed his mind and brought peace to his broken soul.

"Star" he whispered in relief, knowing his sleep was only a nightmare that would not come to pass a second time.

"Yes my love, I am here" she whispered in return and received his gentle hug and kiss while the moment silenced with only the sound of fall winds touching their ears, the natural flow of brown leaves spinning and turning in the motion of pushed air now witnessed through the couple's window in the second story of the house as they rest in their private bedroom.

Shield was himself again without the sweat and spiked sensitivity to everything, his sense of touch more hyper-active through each nightmare but the alicorn was his soothing lotion that caressed him with her gaseous fire-like mane that smoothed over his chest to warm his body faster.

"Feel better?" she asked and the human prince answered with the touch of his lips on hers.

His succulent human taste was the most addicting thing to Star Gazer, nothing could surpass the intoxication she had for her fiancé as they wrestled the other's mouth and laughed during their moment of amore.

To kiss such a way was nothing new to normal ponies but for Shield and his alicorn, it was magical with their eternal bond becoming stronger by each minute of the physical touch that was done. Star Gazer knew her limitations at the moment, she could not have her way with the man she loves for it would be dangerous to go crazy in bed when so close to being a mother in a matter of weeks.

The alicorn could only stop the kiss and gaze into his dark blue eyes that represent the sky, watching the pupils, shaped into her cutie mark, spin peacefully like the natural flow of the sea near the beach of Pony-Saki.

Star Gazer remembered that part of her homeland and smiled before laying her head onto his naked chest once again, remembering the night she first met Shield with their encounter being an odd meet of him training so late while she strolled through the sands for mental relaxation from the constant demands being made in her father's kingdom.

A time she would never forget for it was the night she fell in love with the human.

"Star"

"Yes my love?" the pregnant mare answered questioningly, wondering what her human wanted as his heartbeat sounded heavenly to her ear while twirling a circle around his right peck with her hoof gave all the amusement she needed in knowing that his heart belonged to her.

But timing was never on their side and the time to bond was over with their first morning in Ponyville being a reminder that the alicorn forgot about and scolded herself for not keeping it in my.

"Babe why are you acting like that?" Shield asked curiously as he watched Star Gazer curse herself and do a few bops to the head with her own hoof.

She looked at him once more but with frustration now being expression.

"Because it's your birthday today" she replied.

Meanwhile in Canterlot

"Luna why you angry with me, what has you so upset!?" Celestia yelled through the empty throne, showing no sign of royal upkeep in posture and attitude as her voice echoed through the halls and through the ears of the Lunar Princess that now stopped and turned 180 with incredible speed.

She hatefully glared at the worried mare as the locket hung down her neck with the picture hanging.

"Because you have not upheld the tradition sister, I cannot say you care about him for you were always making him cry and sentenced him to death by choosing your crown over the son we agreed to share when we found him at the front door" Luna spat in return with the intention of sour retorting in her voice that made most cringe in fear.

Unfortunately for Celestia, the moment of hatred did not end for her little sister continued while approaching in a fashion of stomping her hooves and trying to break her heart.

"After you banished me, you tossed a millennia of tradition out and now our son, the boy we found and adopted together, has been defiled by guards of the past painting on his tombstone while you sat in that throne not caring about him just like usual!"

"Luna that is not true, you know I loved him just as much as you" the Sun Princess screamed but Luna was not convinced of such a statement when the boy always ran to her for love and comfort.

He laughed with her, he cried in her hooves mostly, his smile was made over half of the time thanks to her but most of all, he was loved and cared for by her.

"I find that hard to believe sister when I had to yell at you to do something as a mother" Luna coldly pointed out, plunging her sword of words where it hurts in Celestia's chest and forcing the walls to break down with her in tears now.

But the night alicorn didn't care at the moment of her tears, she only cared for her son's grave to be cleaned and the tradition of his birthday continuing even if it was just her.

Said mare after she turned away in a cold fashion and walked away.

"Now if you'll excuse me sister, I have to clean his place of burial and find out if anypony has desecrated it so that they may be punished"

"Luna wait!" Celestia yelled but it was too late with the blue alicorn teleporting from the throne room, leaving the sun controlling mare to grieve in two thousand years of pain that she kept bottled up inside for the sake of being a princess and the current ruler of Equestria.

The Princess of Day no longer had control of herself while falling down in her chair, she cried uncontrollably as the few memories of making him smile rushed her mind; happiness in those memories existed but not for long since the dark ones came in and the image of the boy crying made the floodgates behind her eyes completely open.

The pain overtook her now, she was unable to fight all the cries that the human did but were caused by her for she would be mean or neglectful to escape being a mother and live the pampered life she loved so dearly back.

But the worst memory of all was the one time she game him physical punishment.

"Solar Flare I do love you...momma is sorry" she said to herself with difficulty from the wave of emotional hiccups that rushed out like a speeding train.

_"Momma I knocked over the vase, I'm sorry" the little human somberly stated as he stood in front of the crystal remains that were made from an accidental bump into with his body._

_His voice sounding adorable to the Lunar Princess but for Celestia it didn't breach her mind for she was immediately enraged of the human._

_Her anger never came out for she had great control over it but this time it was not the same for the bottle up of her emotions towards the little prince finally burst open with a loud yell that frightened him._

_"That vase was over two hundred years old, you little heathen what is wrong with you!?" the sun alicorn spat, which shattered his tiny heart but it wasn't over from there for she used her magic to grasp the child and lay him, stomach flat, across the bed._

_The little human was petrified of this reaction from his mother of the daytime, the slight whimpering and wide eyes being a definite sign to the alicorn sisters that he was afraid but it didn't matter to one of them as she removed a slipper and raised her hoof in sign of punishment._

_"Sister what are y-SISTER!?" Luna said in a quick change from curiosity to terror of the sight that was happening before her._

_She was unable to move for the shock was too great in her mind as the sound of the little one crying out in pain devastated her for the one minute of spankings that was done to the prince without pause._

_Nothing was more hurtful to the human as the punishment finished with the last one being a harder slap to his rump that inflicted pain a hundred times worse than the others, his body was jolted with agony after Celestia stopped and left the room in an angry stomp with not a shed of pity or remorse for him._

_Luna was furious now for her sister's actions, she wanted nothing more than to take her slippers off and knock every tooth in the mare's mouth down her throat for this punishment was very wrong and now Solar Flare suffered for the accident he caused._

_But this went deeper in meaning for the young lunar princess as she snapped out of her rage and rushed over to the little human that was still laying stilling on the bed and sobbing into the bed, this was wrong in Luna's mind for he was only a baby that didn't know better and would be clumsy because of his body growing, he was just a child that would make many mistakes in the future but being a mother meant having patience and love for it was what good parents do._

_Unfortunately that meaning did not touch her sister's mind._

_"Solar, my darling, are you alright?" she asked worriedly while stroking his head but the child didn't respond to her words, he was in too much pain and trying to stay absolutely still for it to go away._

_However, that did not happen for Luna turned his body over and caused more pain that made him yelp loudly and cry even harder._

_"Mommy stop! it-it hurts!" Solar screeched, which startled the alicorn immediately and inflict her with more fear._

_She began to worry that the spankings he received did damage._

_Time Skip/Three Days Later_

_"Well your majesty, how did you do it!?"_

_"Do what?" Luna replied questioningly to the castle doctor, receiving an even deeper glare before he pulled up the magic infused imaging he used in methods of seeing the skeletal structure of any creature._

_His method became something known in Equestria as X-Ray vision for it involved altering the depth perception of his eyes with magic and being able to see through bodies for health related research._

_Unfortunately for the night alicorn, she was hit hard with a reality check of her son's condition as he laid face down with no more pain thanks to the medication the doctor gave him._

_"HIS PLOT, HIS BUCKING TAILBONE IS BROKEN, I KNOW NOTHING OF THE HUMAN BONE STRUCTURE BUT THAT RIGHT THERE IS A TAIL BONE AND IT IS FRACTURED" the doctor screamed angrily this time without a care of royal respect for the matter involved a child in pain from being abused._

_"H-his tail bone is broken?" Celestia stuttered as she made her appearance into the bedroom but the second she did, the little prince went wide eyed and began to breath heavy with fear all throughout his body, his whimpering in the background drew Luna's attention in less than a second as the sun alicorn became teary eyed and approached her son._

_The doctor had stopped yelling and turned around to the princess of day standing in front of her petrified son that was turned away and trying to think it was all a bad dream._

_Celestia felt worse than ever in her life with the knowing that his tailbone was fractured thanks to her, his pain was her fault and that made her realize the breaking of her most prized vase was an entire accident that blew out of proportion thanks to her selfishness getting in the way over an object._

_She could do nothing but lay down on the bed as well and place a wing over the child's back to bring him close before nuzzling his head and allowing the tears to fall onto his cheek._

_"Solar I'm so sorry, please forgive momma" she whispered but the soft tone of her voice was not soothing to Solar Flare as he looked to Luna with terror filled inside his eyes, his look of fear being an implied beg for her to take him away before more damage could be done._

_"I love you my baby boy" Celestia added before pecking his soft cheek._

_But that was all it took for him to finally speak so he could get away from the mare that broke his heart and body; what could be done to earn his forgiveness when she did the most heinous crime to her son and left him to wallow in pain overnight with not even a goodnight kiss or whisper in his ear that she's sorry and love's him with all her heart._

_"Mommy!" Solar cried out, confusing Celestia for he always called her momma. But that mystery didn't last when her little sister snatched the crying human from her grasp and placed him on her back._

_Tension now rose between the two as their mother walked in worrying about the child she loved dearly but feared to show that love for her husband's dark judgment._

_"Luna I was holding him, give me our son back now so I can comfort him" the sun princess demanded, forgetting the position and trouble she was in over the heartbreaking matter that was crying into her mane right now while the night princess scowled in almost blind fury towards her sister._

_"You have no right to hold Solar or call him your son and he called for me because he is afraid of you" Luna pointed out then turned away with a huff before leaving the room for Celestia to cry in alone._

_Galaxia could only watch and pity the human crying on her daughter's back while the anger built up and directed to her other daughter that was immediately looking to her in tears, hoping for some sort of answer or advice for her actions and receive some comfort._

_But the Queen of Equestria was no means of comfort, especially when her grandson was abused._

_"Mother I-"_

_"Save it my daughter, I will not listen to you after what has happened; you have always told Solar to figure out his problems so I am telling YOU to figure our your problems" the alicorn queen stated in spite and left in a trot with her head high._

_It was then known to the princess that was completely in the wrong over this entire thing, she had no way of excusing herself for the actions that were done days ago._

_All she could do is cry herself to sleep, alone with no one at her side, and hope for an idea to come that would help her earn Solar's trust again._

_"I do love you...Solar"_

"Solar" Celestia whispered through her sobs, pitying herself and the human she abandoned while drifting back into the world before her that was made into her liking with deep secrets that would devastate her subjects.

Especially the one about Solar, not about him being dead but the deepest one that would change the views of magic.

His preborn ability no alicorn can wield without losing themselves, not even she could control for maybe 30 seconds before falling into the abyss; his ability...to wield light and darkness naturally.

Meanwhile in the Royal Gardens

"Unbelievable of them to do this, to defile my son's tombstone is beyond unforgiving" Luna said to herself in anger of the graffiti that was painted on recently.

It was an infuriating moment for the Princess of Night as she cleaned the entire mess with her magic, removing all the painting and restoring the tombstone to it's true state as the leftover spiced cider mugs were disintegrated and the smell of urine and feces was immediately removed from the garden patch that was now a dead spot where his place of respect is.

The time of neglect was long on the account of how withered the tombstone was with chips and cracks all over; some of the insulting paints were old, the soil was withered of minerals and reeked with the scent of someone's urine and/or feces.

But most of all, the lettering that was engraved had faded with the molding that grew across it.

"How dare they defile my baby's grave!? Luna screamed angrily but in her heart she knew there was no reason to yell when the one's that did this were probably dead or long gone in fear of finding out the truth of who he is to her. The Princess of Night was angry, hurt, feeling betrayed and beyond hating the world around her as she glared at the tombstone now brought back to its rightful glory with the garden sprouting different flowers that only appeared in the night.

Nothing could hurt her worse right now as the trailing of her eyes stopped on the blue rose that appeared in front of the tombstone and sprouted at her magical command, she stared at it without end as the clench in her teeth increased and the furious glare she had was now letting tears escape as her hoof touched the necklace around her neck that was a gift from him on her birthday.

A rare blue diamond locket shaped into a crescent moon with the inside holding a picture of her and the boy she loved so much, her smile full of life as she held the newborn in her wings during the time that picture was taken.

That trinket was a gift he helped her mother make but just the thought put into it was enough for her to know that he loved his mother of the moon.

But the time of reminiscing became her sorrow now as she fell to the ground and cried before the place of respect she made, knowing her baby would die for he needed her magic to live forever but was stripped of everything out of his sun mother's arrogance and selfishness.

"Solar I'm sorry, I'm sorry I failed you, I was not strong enough to fight my parents and sister but I should have fought harder for you because I am your mother, Solar Flare I want you back home with me, please my son...PLEASE COME BACK TO ME" she begged through her sobbing but yelled the last part to the sky in hope of the heavens hearing her plea for the boy to return.

It was then that her pleas became screeches of emotional pain.

"SOLAR COME BACK, COME BACK, PLEASE COME BACK TO MOMMY"

Her voice echoed through Canterlot, drawing attention from the guards but not one of them dared approaching the blue alicorn when she was in so much pain and angry at the world she use to care for before being banished.

Now she was a princess that returned but no one would approach in a friendly manner for they feared she was some sort of tyrant.

Unfortunately they did not know her reason of being so serious all the time, she was really a heartbroken mother on the inside that had her baby taken away from her and was now angry all the time for losing the one being in her life that was everything to her.

That thing was her son.

"Solar...Solar...Solar" the princess repeated, knowing not why she was really but deep down there was a powerful desire that made her say his name so may times.

She needed to hold that boy once more and peck those cheeks she loved nuzzling when he was asleep in her grasp, she missed her baby so much and would do anything to have him back, she would even give up her life as a princess and live eternally as the mother who gave up the pampered life just to be with her son.

But fate has its own ways of making dreams come true, especially with the mare shaking her head of the dazed confusion when she felt the necklace radiate light and saw that it was now floating in front of her without the use of her magic.

This was very strange to the mare as it slowly opened, revealing that both picture holders were glowing brightly with twin strings of light connecting.

"What is this?" she asked herself and attempted to touch it but the distortion of magic made her yelp with a now shocked hoof that was hurting slightly as the locket continued to act strangely.

However there was one thing for certain in princess's mind, the necklace was acting like it had life.

Things became tense for the alicorn as she watched the necklace turn 180 and pulse for maybe a second before launching back at her neck, forcing another scream out of the mare before it gently attached to the chain once more and spat a line of light that was pointing out.

Luna was stupefied of the trinket now, she had no idea what this meant until turning away showed a clue of what the necklace was doing.

It was still pointing to whatever had ahold of its oddly life filled attention but that wasn't the weirdest part of her day as it glowed; she felt something that had been long buried inside her soul after she was banished to the moon.

Her connection with the boy was alive again and growing stronger with a powerful to follow the light that points, she was slightly nervous but followed the light until the edge of the balcony came up with a small blue star glowing in the distance that should really be in the night sky she had to form again in a matter of hours.

The princess didn't know what to think know as the star moved through the town in the distance, the very same one she visited on Nightmare Night was filled with that blue star but chaos was not happening at the moment.

It was like the star was invisible to the town and only she could see it while feeling the need to follow increased

One thing was certain the mare's mind now, she believed the impossible that should be gone.

_"Solar...did you become immortal?"_ she asked in the back of her mind before acting on motherly instinct, running back into the castle to prepare for her surprise visit into Ponyville without suspicion.

"I need to know, my son...are you alive?" she questioned herself.

**And so ends the second chapter of the story.**

**Pretty good I think but I want to know what you all think; please leave a review or you can join the army by following or favoriting the story.**

**And together we shall rule fanficiton as bronies and pegasisters, MWAA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA.**


	4. Ch3 Mommy?

**Okay everypony, I give you another chapter of The Son of Two.**

**Please do tell me if you like because I am literally crying a little at each moment of writing this.**

**I really need to know in your reviews please.**

**Also, here you go Zamairiac, I give you the chapter as promised and I hope you like it.**

**I'm certain I'll find out but I do await everyone's thoughts about this story so far.**

**Now please my friends and fans...enjoy**

**Also remember to give Zamairiac credit as well, he co-creates these stories with me.**

_"Momma!"_

_"Solar...Luna I've found him!"_

_"Momma I wanna go home!"_

_"It's okay, Momma's got you, oh my babyboy I am so glad you're unharmed"_

"You're so stubborn" Star Gazer muttered, hating how her husband acted so quiet when his birthday was brought up. But now the mare had to deal with the love of her life in the meadows of Ponyville, meditating for about two hours now with not one sign of acknowledgement being given.

It angered the alicorn to watch him become so isolated about his birthday, it drove her insane laying in the meadow grass and waiting for a response from him.

A whole week passed by since she brought up his special day, an entire week of her trying to get Shield to let go of his hatred over his own birthday and actually celebrate it with her; arguing was something they rarely ever did but in this case it was the worst one for it was another loss for the pregnant mare.

It was now his 2002 birthday, five years since he rescued her from the dragons that captured her for gems and bits, five years since she fell in love with him but now her dream of being loved by the human had sent her heart sky-high just thinking about it.

The mare felt jittery about her marriage but that immediately changed to a scowl when remembering the letter they received three days ago, a letter from the Griffon King, Shield's adopted father, that informed of his recent leave to Jaypan being longer than expected so they had to postpone the marriage until his return.

_"It's not fair, I want to marry him now, I've waited five years for this and now they tell us to wait; Aria help me" _she whined in the back of her mind, praying to the heavens while swatting the grass before groaning to the sky to let her frustration out.

"This...is...MADNESS, I WANT US TO MARRY NOW" she yelled which caught her human's attention finally, seeing that he opened an eye and looked at her through the corner of it before giving a slight chuckle.

This made the alicorn almost burst in anger, the very fume of her frustration with him now showing through her horn as he returned to meditating quietly.

Star Gazer was on the verge of anger filled tears, desiring to celebrate his birthday just once in their eternal lives but each attempt for the last five years became failures.

Well except for one that made her the mother of his foals soon to be born, a present that came very late but she didn't care since they were to marry and their little ones would be a prince and princess.

She stopped snorting for the moment but it wasn't to calm down, it was over the necklace that joined the other in a slight dangle with the sunlight reflecting off of it, reminding her of the late birthday she gave him almost four months ago.

A time she smiled about right now and remembered just how magical it was as her fiance finished meditating.

_The night was long and weary for Star Gazer as she stood on the balcony of outside her bedroom, the Griffon Kingdom being her place to stay while the Jayponese Kingdom and Griffon Kingdom fought side by side against the Tundra Kingdom, 804 miles northeast of Canterlot, which gives them no chance to call for help against the tyrant dragons that went insane after discovering the death of the five dragon teenagers._

_Unfortunately one of those dragons was the son of the Dragon Lord and raging war amongst them to exact revenge on the one being that was seen as a godsend for his kindness and near ultimate power._

_Star Gazer's fiance, Shield Griffon._

_"Baby please be okay" the alicorn wept as the stars brightened the night sky above her, filling the darkness with light while her fear of Shield dying only increased each day and became her tormentor through the hour._

_It was now two months since Shield left for battle against the father of the dragon he killed for taking his mate, he volunteered to fight alongside the griffons that would become his faithful subjects after the kingdom of two was built as sign of peace and harmony between two kingdoms that were once enemies._

_Star Gazer knew her lover was powerful enough to shake entire nations with his power, the human could destroy cities if he wanted to but destroying things was something he did not enjoy doing at all._

_Protect and Serve is the man's motto but that phrase no longer had to burn in the mare's mind when she heard the one voice that need to be heard for the last two months._

_A voice she craved to hear that felt like ages from listening to._

_"Star Gazer" the male called out, drawing her attention and causing the breath in her body to be stuck mid-way._

_She was wide eyed while turning around to the voice behind, hoping that it was no hallucination or dream at the moment._

_Fortunately the second the alicorn turned around...she felt the most addicting lips claim hers while the left caressed her cheek and the right hand stroked the back of her neck in the most loving way that only one man could do for he was her mate._

_The kiss was surprising but greatly calming to the mare before they broke away and her eyes reopened to the man still in front of her with a smile on his face._

_"S-Shield?" she questioned in disbelief of his presence, feeling that her mind was playing tricks at the moment; denial now taking its hold onto her until the man removed his cloak armor with the snap of his fingers and stood in front of her with only his pants on now._

_Fortunately for the alicorn she was touched by the lips again but felt the human's tongue slither into her mouth and wrestle for a few seconds._

_And then the kiss broke away once more but an enticing whisper to her ear made everything all better as his arms tightened around her neck._

_"Yes baby I'm home, I'm not leaving you ever again"_

_It was at that moment she broke down into tears of joy, tackling the man onto the cold floor and releasing two months of untouched love in a smothering of kisses that he could not dodge or stop._

_"Shield I-I-I missed you so mu-much...I love you... I love you... I love you!" the princess yelled between kissing his lips._

_"I love you to my lovely star" Shield replied, calling her the pet name he gave her and wrapping his arms around the mare as she finished kissing him but cried happily into his neck._

_"Shield...Shield...my Shield" she whimpered in complete happiness, feeling that her life was back to normal as he loved on her._

_"I missed you Star Gazer" the human prince said, telling her with those words that she was on his mind all the time while away from home and battling a war that only he could stop._

_Star Gazer smirked at those words, she felt a powerful urge inside her that was being held back the last couple of days but now her desires could come to fruition with the right moment of intimacy and a chance for her lover to relax._

_Said mare with a slight chuckle while rubbing her hoof a certain spot that she craved to feel inside her for weeks now._

_"Well then my love, why don't we go back inside and you can clean up before...we make up the last two months" she pointed out but in truth was implying the human what she wanted to do before getting any sleep to prepare for tomorrow._

_Minutes now went by for the alicorn, her answer being a smile from the human before he used his unnatural strength to pick her up and carry her to the bed like she always wanted._

_Time seemed to slow down for the alicorn as she listened to the water inside the shower finish beading over her human, the steam from inside now finishing its exit through the vents that led outside as Shield left with only boxers on and a towel to dry his long hair._

_"Oh my" Star Gazer said in a whisper for her surprise was the man she loved now showing what she never got to see completely for he always had a need to remain clothed, even when they slept in the bed and made love under the same covers._

_Star Gazer finally got to see him near naked with water dripping down his smooth and over-toned body before he turned to the side and headed for the brush at the desk._

_This was truly a moment of embarrassment for the alicorn as the trailing of her eyes stopped on his firm butt, she was blushing a deep red and beginning to play with herself while staring at her human's rump that was near perfect with having a flat look but slight plump to it._

_In truth she had been in heat for the last two days but now it was near impossible to fight the urge of love and the desire she's been wanting for days now with her future husband._

_Now she just had to tell him..._

_"Shield"_

_"Yeah Star" the human prince answered as he crawled into bed with her, allowing himself to finally be so intimate with his lover by remaining only in boxers._

_Star Gazer was now held close to the human, his grip was firm but gentle as she heard his heartbeat match hers and felt his soft lips touch her head once more for the night of his return._

_Only this time would be a moment he would never forget._

_She was beyond nervous about such a thing, almost afraid to ask for there was a possibility that his response would an implied no that was some nice answer or that he would leave her; however it has been five years since they got together, only weighed down from marrying because of the two kingdoms coming to peace and merging together slowly._

_The alicorn was losing confidence now, she didn't know what to do to imply her desires...until her first question came out surprisingly._

_"Shield do you love me?" she asked, surprising her fiance enough that he blinked his eyes a few times before looking down to her in confusion._

_He was a little insulted for such a question but kept a steady expression for her by smiling in return and pecking her muzzle._

_"Of course Star, babe I'm in love with you and I would do anything to make you happy" he chuckled but in doing so gave her the partial answer she wanted to hear at the moment, heart beginning to soar as the man of her life tried to kiss her lips once more._

_But to his slight dismay she turned away the second they brushed hers, leaving him in confusion and hurt as her hoof touched his._

_This was new to Shield and hurting a little as he stared in confusion of the mare, wondering what happened over the two months of him being gone for it was not normal of her to reject even a kiss from._

_She was literally too addicted of him to refuse a kiss._

_He had to know._

_"Star are you okay, you've never done that before" Shield pointed out, reminding her that they were inseperable and unable to resist one another because of their love for one another._

_"I'm fine honey, it's just that I...I...I-"_

_Now he was worried, she never stuttered._

_Star continued to stutter at the moment, she could not bring herself to answering him as the moment of their intimacy became worry for one another with different thoughts going through their minds._

_One thinking he did something wrong, the other thinking she would be heartbroken if rejected such a powerful desire that would forever bind them._

_"Star what's wrong, please tell me" Shield beckoned the love of his life, firmly grasping her hoof as the worry overtook him with assumptions that made him almost afraid to think of._

_Fortunately she looked to the human, straight into his eyes and answered._

_"My love...I'm in heat"_

_That through him off guard._

_"In heat?" he questioned, receiving a slight nod from the pony before her bodily gesture changed to sitting up and facing him with the moonlight beaming through the window now._

_The setting was now perfect for the alicorn as she inhaled deeply to shock him with her greatest desire._

_"Shield we've been together for five years now and...and...and-"_

_"What baby?" he asked once more, frustrating the mare now with how dense he could be at times over such obvious things. _

_Star Gazer now had enough of his dumbfound act and closed her eyes for the moment while raising her head to feel proud of the statement, knowing not what could happen but she knew one thing for certain._

_He would do anything to make her happy._

_"Shield Griffon...I WANT US TO HAVE A BABY" she finally answered in a loud yell that probably echoed throughout the hallways of their home, almost shattering the windows of their room but definitely rocking the room as the human prince felt a complete startle that threw him off guard at the moment._

_The young prince was wide eyed at her loud statement, his hair slick back from the force of air that escaped from the mare as a large gust while she looked to him in angst of an answer._

_It took him a moment to realize what just happened before calming down on the inside and seeing that her expression was a slight frown._

_He was definitely thrown for the biggest loop in his life, knowing now that his mare wanted to have not just any foal but his foal at the moment of her heat reaching climax; shock was still going through his mind as he stared blankly at the alicorn that was on the verge of tears now with the thought of him about to say no in a polite way._

_Star was now feeling her heart break in pieces as he remained silent, turning away from him and ready to leave the room to go cry her eyes out and just lose herself in a drowning of emotions._

_Fortunately for the princess, she was immediately grabbed by her sides and forced to yelp from being forced to lie on her back with a certain man on top of her with a surprise bulge in his pants, a very large bulge that made her blush while the grin crept his face and his right hand stopped over her slightly swollen feet._

_"You want us to have a baby?" he questioned the mare, teasing her with the slight penetration of his middle while his boxers came off and revealed his large erection that was ready to do its duty as a foal-maker._

_Star Gazer nodded...then answered truthfully._

_"Yes I do my love, I want to be the mother of your foal, I even took some of your...stuff...and had it tested with my blood, you're able to make alicorns without having to take medicines to prevent abnormal babies" she replied then held him close, leaning up to the human and hugging his neck tightly as the smirk on his face became a deepened smile._

_"Please Shield, I love you so much and us having a baby would the greatest love, please my love, please make a baby with me...the mare you are to marry"_

_Shield was impressed with Star now, her ability to go so far as to get tested made him proud for she was never so forward in such things, he was literally on the verge of joyful tears as the mare worked her ways of softening him to the idea by nibbling his neck and ear._

_However that was not needed for he desired the same thing and showed that...with the stealing of her breath._

_In one quick thrust of his member, the alicorn fell back onto the bed with her ability to breath near impossible with the massive wave of pleasure that jolted and made her wings fold out, forcing themselves from under her back but it only made her more lustful when the upright push moved her with more of the man's arousal sending her heat to overdrive._

_It was at that moment she opened her eyes again after forcing them shut from jolting pleasure and saw Shield's eyes glazing with predator aspect, eyeing her as the prey while he was the one preying her._

_"Then let's make a baby" he replied and began his thrusts._

_"YES SHIELD, YES, BREED ME, MAKE ME PREGNANT" the mare immediately screamed with no control for her loins were on fire now from his pumping._

"I'll never forget that time" the alicorn said to herself, reminiscing the night she made love with her future king for 5 hours without a singe minute to catch her breath.

It was a time that still happens when she is in the mood but that night was the most powerful session of love they made with multiple positions being done, her very body ravaged in the best of ways that made it impossible to walk straight the next day.

But that night was gone now but that didn't mean they didn't stop going at it like diamond dogs.

"Hey...Star"

"Hmm?" the mare responded to her fiance, seeing that was done meditating and now staring at her with a slight frown while scratching his head like he was in trouble or embarrassed.

This made her a little confused but like all surprises...they came in the best of ways when they were coming out of his mouth.

"Listen Star, maybe you're right about the past, I should let it go and allow myself to have fun without letting my life THERE affect me"

Star Gazer was baffled now, unsure if what she was hearing was real right now.

"Honey are you saying-"

"Yeah babe I am" he interrupted but to her shock did with a warm smile while pulling her up to stand "I'm saying we can celebrate my birthday when it happens"

Star could not be any happier now with the man in front of her, she felt the immediate need to smile and make it a special day for him even though his birthday was the second day they arrived in Ponyville.

Which happened to be a week ago.

"Then come on honey, we're going to the market to buy you a present" she blurted out excitedly and nudged with her wing, giving him no chance to have a second thought or say-so in his decision.

What they didn't know however...is their world was soon to collide with another's.

Meanwhile in Ponyville Market

All was quiet throughout the town, not a single pony being stirred in the peace and quiet they had around them while buying essentials for their household or just strolling through the market to be social with other.

Sales ponies making a living with the usual fruit and vegetable selling, customers going in and out of the area with what they need or going to retrieve what they, some even having their little ones with them for a little bonding time as a family.

But there was one mare in the market they respected greatly after her first Nightmare Night, a time she loved greatly but wished a certain someone was still there to celebrate it with her since he meant everything to her; love was all she had for the wrongly abandoned prince, her love for him never ceased to whither even when she was stuck on the moon for a millennia, she prayed that the heavens were kind to him and that he was happy where he was at now.

However her prayers now became desperate faith for the prince to be alive and near for her necklace half was glowing brightly as a way to signal he was close.

"Solar...Solar Flare...excuse me, do you know of a two legged creature with no fur but on his head and a necklace like this one?" Princess Luna called out but had to resort to a witness having the answer she needed.

She held the charm up for the violet mare and received a head shake from her in response, which brought her only to more sadness and on the brink of breaking down in front of her subjects.

It had been hours now since Luna left Canterlot without noticing Celestia, leaving her upcoming duties for the strange anomaly that happened to her a week ago but was a definite sign of something she wished to see for the last two thousand years. The Princess of Day was already suspicious of her strange behavior from the recent late night working on finding any clue to Solar Flare's whereabouts to the constant fighting they had from her becoming immediately spiteful when questioned.

_"LUNA WHAT IS GOING ON, WHY ARE YOU SO HATEFUL TO ME!?"_

_"BECAUSE I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR KIND ATTITUDE SISTER, YOU ACT SO NICE TO EVERYPONY BUT FORCED OUR SON OUT THE DOOR"_

_"Luna...you know I regret that every day, wishing I could have him here with us so we can-"_

_"OH SAVE IT SISTER, I'M TIRED OF YOUR BUCKING SELF-PITY, IT DISGUSTS ME AS MUCH AS HAVING THOSE BUCKING WORTHLESS ALICORNS WE CALL MOM AND DAD"_

_"Luna...he's not coming back...he was only a mortal so it's-"_

_"SHUT UP CELESTIA, HE'S SOMEWHERE AND I WILL FIND HIM, I WILL FIND MY BABY"_

"I will find him" the alicorn whispered to herself, determined more than ever to reunite with the one thing that meant the world to her but most of all to make sure he was unharmed.

Swirling assumptions rushed through the princess as she walked through the market, searching high and low for her long lost son that she believes is alive and well, her worries were coming at her like when she was basted with the Elements of Harmony two thousand years.

But this time the impact struck her heart with a deep craving to see her baby again, to hold him again and kiss his cheek before taking him back home to Canterlot as a long lost prince of Equestria that was wrongfully thrown out by her parents that were supposed to be his loving grandparents.

However, royalty comes at a price and it was a price she paid for with having a broken heart and a deeply hidden anger her sister, an anger that was expressed the day before she became Nightmare Moon two millenia ago.

_"Luna stop it, you're a princess and must-"_

_"BUCK YOU SISTER, BUCK YOU AND OUR PARENTS YOU HORSE, I HATE YOU SO MUCH, I WANT MY BABY BACK BUT HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU, I SWEAR TO THE HEAVENS THAT YOU WILL SUFFER FOR ABANDONING OUR SON"_

"I still love you sister...but if he is alive then I will fight to keep you from him" the princess of night whispered to herself and closed her eyes for the moment, remembering all of her memories with the little human and almost crying quietly in desperation for the heavens to give a sign that he was alive, a sign that tells her of the prince being alive and well.

But...fate had its own way of telling her...and that sign was one word that brushed her right ear.

"Star Gazer where are we going?" the man complained as he was nudged to a blacksmith shop, forced by his lover to pick out something that would be fitting for his secret role in the Griffon Kingdom.

"Oh hush my lovely human, just pick something that fits your liking" the mare replied but the second she said that one word then a rush of emotions hit the blue alicorn like an avalanche.

"Human!?" Luna blurted out and opened her eyes widely before turning to the voice that said human, hoping that this was no joke to her or a prank at the moment but fortunately it was not when a two legged creature, that was laughing with the strange alicorn, became the mares happiest sight of all.

The Princess of Night saw the boy she loved still, seeing him all grown up and extremely handsome now with mares throughout the market giving lustful sighs to him; memories now rushed the mare as her necklace slightly vibrated before dying down, telling her it was him.

Luna realized the greatest moment in his life and right now he was not noticing her at moment as the tears in her eyes flooded so badly that she was almost blinded but the salty drops.

The princess had done it thought...she found him and was right now hiccuping at just the sight of the man she new was her baby because of the necklace that dangled from his neck.

"Solar" she squeaked, calling out to him but the tone of her voice was too low for him to hear at the moment and right now he was beginning to walk away without even noticing the desperate mare reaching out to him with a hoof.

"Wait...don't go...please" she whispered but her voice just wouldn't allow her to draw his attention, she just couldn't get that one desperate plea of his name out of her mouth at the moment.

_"Come on Luna, he's right there, just SAY IT" _Luna said in the back of her mind, scolding herself while clenching her teeth and allowing the tears to overflow for it was all she could do at the moment with her baby walking away with the unknown alicorn.

Finally, though, she became desperate enough and released her breath in a loud enough whimper that many of her subjects attention.

Even the human.

"Solar" Luna said in a long whimper, finally able to get her son's attention with an immediate stop of his tracks and hearing the voice of his mother behind him.

Shield was wide eyed now, wondering if this voice he heard was mind playing tracks until the voice called out from behind him again.

"Solar...please don't walk away" Luna sobbed, caring not that her crown had fallen off her head and rolled away a few feet but how could she care about a crown when her most valuable jewel was turning around with wide eyes and staring at her with a wave of memories now controlling his voice while Star Gazer stared in shock of the long lost mare being in front of them.

It was at this moment...a mother and son began to reunite.

"Mommy?" the human answered, answering the mare with his voice and triggering a rush of love now.

"MY BABY!" the alicorn happily yelled and began her rush to him.

**And so comes the cliffhanger of the story but don't worry about the story being short because it won't be.**

**It's going to long and dramatic with much more love, action, pain, and betrayal.**

**Please do leave a review, I need to know what you think so far.**

**Also I hope this peaks your interest a little more Zamairiac, please do tell me since we both love mother and son stories.**

**Stay pony my friends and fans.**


	5. Ch4 Come with me

**Hello everypony, sorry I was two days late on chapter uploading but I had the power go out during an ice storm.**

**But here is another chapter to The Son of Two and I hope you all like it.**

**Especially you Zamairiac, I do hope you like and will let me know.**

**Merry Chrstmas Eve everypony, be safe and don't drink too much eggnog.**

**Please...enjoy**

The lock was made, the air became a sweet taste to her while the child inside him called out to her like it once did in the past.

Shield was standing by his fiance' as he stared in shock of the blue alicorn in the distance, feeling his mind rush with the buried feelings he thought would never come back to haunt him in the best of ways.

The memories rushed him and slowly took control of his mouth while the crowd within the market stared confusedly and wondered what Luna meant about the human prince, wondering what this encounter meant as their princess shed tears while the other cried unknowingly with his inner child coming alive once again.

"Mo...Mommy?" he questioned himself and the Princess of Night, denying that the mare was really in front of him with her cheeks being drenched by the tears of joy that dripped and puddled in front of her.

Watching her shed joy as his hand clapped over his mouth in shock of the word that escaped him.

"Thou is okay...my baby is okay" the blue mare whimpered, unable to speak loudly from the rush of happiness that choked her throat as Star Gazer cocked a brow in confusion of the two.

The pregnant mare was having a hard time processing this, her old friend being the mother of her human, she could not believe it but could not deny it as the two felt a connection that was long cut by a forced tragedy that came upon them generations ago.

"Mom" Shield whispered back and began his slow approach to the night alicorn; Luna doing the same with her shared memories triggering to his as their necklace halves glowed uncontrollably with the unknown force of being attracted to one another, pulling eachother closer like the two hearts that beat faster every second they became closer.

"Mom" the human prince said a little louder, drawing Luna's complete attention before his walk became a desperate run.

The crowd around them was confused still and believing it was a moment of embarrassment, seeing it as something idiotic but to Shield and Luna it was something that made the world around them disappear for it was the deepest situation both had felt in their immortal lives.

The situation...a reunion of a mother and her baby.

Seconds passed by, the two beings stopping with only inches of space between them as their world came alive once again.

The world of a mother...and her baby.

"Mom...is it really you?" Shield asked, receiving a nod from the teary eyed mare.

"Yes Solar...mommy is here" Luna replied and hoped her words were more than enough to break him down in the moment she felt as he stared at her in disbelief, hoping that his confusion would disappear and be replaced with certainty.

However it was not enough for the human prince to only see and hear the alicorn he longed to see for so long, longed to hug and kiss...longed to have in his life again.

Without hesitation, Shield reached out with his right hand and slowly touched the mare's cheek as her wing touched his other hand and grasped it tightly to pull close, to bring him to his knees so she could assault him with her lips like any mother would when she found her little one.

The moment lasted as he touched her, feeling his eyes widen in conclusion as Luna's closed before nuzzling his palm to give some affection she desperately needed to express.

"I've love you Solar" she whispered as the last tear of joy fell from her cheek and triggered his inner child to clash with the him that is now, to battle and win against adulthood before he finally fell to his knees with his fiance shedding her own tears now.

_"She's here...SHE'S HERE"_ the human yelled in his mind, followed by his arms reaching around the mares neck and tightening into a hug while she fell to her rump and pulled his head close with the strength of her wings, forcing forcing the human to bury his face into her warm chest.

"MOM" he yelled happily and began to cry deeply into his mother's chest, feeling no need to hold in his tears or to hold back the pain he's felt for two thousand years...feeling no need to be tough for the mare that protected him was now holding him once more and smothering his head with her soft lips.

The very same soft lips that brought him comfort.

"Solar...my son...my baby...my baby is home" Luna spoke between her pecks to his head, expressing in touch and word as her loyal subjects watched in realization finally while the human she held cried hard and yelled his emotions.

"M-MOM I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, I-I-I LOVE YOU MOM, IT HU-HURT SO MUCH WHEN THEY FORCED ME AWAY" he spoke truthfully, dragging her down into the joy with his words and tears.

Said alicorn with no restraint, allowing herself to yell her feelings in return while touching his forehead with hers.

"AND I MISSED YOU SOLAR, I LOVE YOU MY BABY BOY, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HONEY"

Those words could not get any better for Shield, his mother speaking the most loving words into his ear and to the world as their hug deepened with a more suitable place for them to have such bonding.

Without warning or or sign, Shield, Luna, and Star Gazer were transported by the magic overflow from the necklaces and found themselves back in his temporary house.

But in doing so only allowed them to cry harder and love one another more as the song they loved came back to them.

The lullaby song...she sang to him before and was singing to him now.

_"Hush now my baby, hush my little moon"_

_"Dry your tears for it will be over soon"_

_"Mommy is here so don't shed another tear"_

_"Sleep with the stars, rest under the night"_

_"Sleep with mommy for you will no longer be in fright"_

_"Dream a dream as you sleep under my wing"_

_"Sleep my little moon... as I sing"_

_"Hush now my little moon, your fears will be over soon"_

_"Rest in my hooves as the starlight gleams"_

_"Sleep in mommy's hooves while I am...in your dreams"_

"I love you Solar Flare, my baby...my little moon" the Princess of Night whispered, speaking those words one more time before kissing his cheek again and nuzzling it as well to feel her reality still be the greatest gift she ever received.

The gift of her baby coming home.

"I love you mom...you always sang that song so beautifully" Shield quietly replied and returned her kisses with one of his own, planting a very warming kiss to her right cheek as his future wife left the room to give them privacy and brew tea for a nice conversation with her old friend.

Said alicorn in her own mind with a small smile as she walked away but still watched the two exchange their buried love, both hugging tightly but one receiving numerous pecks to his cheeks.

_"It's good to see you again Luna, I do hope this encounter won't be in vain"_

"Solar you've grown so much...and you've become so handsome" Luna pointed out, causing the human to chuckle as she broke the ice and made conversation between them.

"Well I've grown a bit mom and I'm not the same scared kid anymore, I've become quite powerful" Shield replied through his continued chuckled, embarrassed of the mare's words so much that he scratched his neck nervously while taking a seat on the couch with her.

The two were completely oblivious at the moment, knowing not of their quick travel to the temporary home he would be in just a longer before returning to his home in the Griffon Kingdom.

However it didn't matter, all they cared about was seeing eachother again and having the chance to talk now, a talk that would be great but awkward for them both with not the fact of being seperated for two millennia.

Question is...how will they cope.

"So...how have you been honey?" Luna asked nervously, embarrassed to ask her lost son such a question as he stared at her with the same expression of awkwardness between them while Star Gazer listened.

Shield only responded with a scratch of his nose, embarrassed to tell her the truth of his life and what is going to happen in a matter of days.

However he knew this had to told or he would never let himself down for it, he had to tell her or the hauntings would continue and his life would never get any better.

His desire to have her back in his life had to be told...but not just yet.

"Well I'm a prince and soon to be king of an empire that is the merging of the Griffon Kingdom and the Jayponese Kingdom" he replied to the best of his ability, feeling a sense of pride again in his accomplishments before it was was away with worry from the shocked look his alicorn mother gave him.

Luna could not believe what she just heard, her own son becoming a king of two ruling bodies within Equestria, her own baby becoming a more powerful ruler than her.

She was stunned and happy for him at the same, feeling so proud immediately that her tears continued once more and the need to hug him again happened.

Nothing was more precious to her than knowing her baby made it through life, nothing could make her any happier now as the human hugged her again in return and touched his cheek against hers.

Those two were two peas in a pod...but could not be seperated.

"To hear such things my son makes me so proud of you, I'm glad to know you made it so far" she admitted before nuzzling his cheek again, forcing a blush to appear on him as his love returned with a tea tray held by her wing and placed onto the coffee table before she made her place at his left side, making herself visible to the Princess of Night that was now staring at her in confusion.

Luna knew who she was but...to see her with the baby she was forced to give up was a strange thing that made old feelings rise from their grave.

Both good and bad.

"Forgive me Star Gazer but how is it that you are here?" Luna asked bluntly, allowing her motherly side to take control with a protective hug on her baby that was now cocking a brow at the wall since his head was held tight enough that he could not avert his eyes from the wall in front of him.

Tension now rose between the two, old feelings coming back as they stared blankly at one another; memories rising in the best and worst ways as the man they held at the same time was being put in the middle unknowingly.

But now...it was Star Gazer's turn to speak as she pulled her man away from the alicorn of night.

"I survived Discords tyranny and I am Shield's queen" she boldly answered with a smirk on her face.

"Shield?" Luna questioned with a raised brow and the pregnant mare pointed at her human with a hoof, clarifying the one she referred to even though it was pretty obvious to who she meant.

Now the confusion came about Luna as she stared at her son, seeing him nervously chuckle before standing up and moving to the chair on the other side of the table to give himself some space and safety from the anger that was probably going to be ranted.

"Solar what does she mean, why does she call you Shield?" Luna asked curiously, wondering just why her son was going by another name.

Now it was the human's turn to answer.

"Well mom...after, you know who, caused me to be kicked out...I traveled a long time before being found by the Griffon Kingdom and adopted by the king and queen for saving their only son from a pack of dragons when he was foal-napped"

"But why do you have a different name?" Luna asked, redirecting to the question she wanted answered most.

"Well I was afraid of HER finding out that I was still alive so I changed my name to Shield Griffon to hide my existence until the time was right"

"Until what time was right?" Luna asked.

There was a long pause now between them as the pregnant alicorn smirked over the matter, knowing just how much it meant to him for this secret to come into the light when he deemed it was right.

And that moment was now.

"Until I became king of the two kingdoms that would become an empire that matched Canterlot in power, then I would be safe because SHE or your parents could not touch me without waging war on themselves"

Heartache, pure heartache was all Luna felt now as her son stared in shame of his intentions; pain came over her as the feeling of betrayal came in and his hand touched her hoof.

"Mom I'm sorry, I know I could told you before of me still being alive but I didn't want to risk tension until it was safe for me and Star Gazer"

"No...it's okay my son" Luna answered to reassure him when in truth it was not okay at all, she felt betrayed now and forgotten by her only son that was staring in her eyes with complete worry.

Her pride of being a good mother, before he was kicked out wrongly, was now shattered and being expressed in sorrow filled tears.

Shield now realized he went too far, his words were not at all making the situation better for him and his mother as they talked.

He could not help himself now as the guilt came in, his self-hatred for hurting his mother now plagued his mind as her tears were fought back but completely visible to him.

_"What have I done?" _Shield asked himself in the back of his mind, pondering just how much he hurt his mother with his existence being kept a secret from her when in truth he could have told the world so she would find him and be with him once more.

However, ignorance is bliss but beyond that with his secret to the mare that was his world.

His was stupidity...and it was blunt to her heart.

"Mom I'm sorry, I should have-"

"No honey, don't apologize, it hurts you hid away but if they knew then you would have probably been in danger" Luna interrupted, pointing out the obvious even though it hurt so much.

But...there is one light between them that ignited within Shield's mind, a spark of idea that would make things better for them if she accepted.

Something he hoped the mare would accept for it would make them a family again; now he just had to build the courage for it.

He inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Mom"

"Yes my son?" the Princess of Night questioned, responding the way he wanted her to as his seating arrangement changed from the chair to the couch once more, putting himself between the two alicorns and making the confused mother stare directly into his eyes.

It was at this moment their connection began to rekindle, growing once more as he took her right hoof and held it gently while their gazes locked onto one another into a desperate plea for the others love.

A mother and son love they wished...no...wanted to bring back to life.

"Mom, Star and I are only here for a couple more weeks before heading back to get married"

"Married?" Luna questioned, feeling more depressed over the matter of Shield's life as he nodded in return.

"Yes and after that...I'm going to become a king, which means we won't see eachother again...but there is one option where we don't have to be seperated anymore"

This perked her ears and interest, knowing there was a way would make her do anything to make that chance come to fruition.

"How...tell me" she demanded immediately and received her most shocking answer, an answer that would change the course of her life as royalty and as a sister to the one that caused their pain.

An answer...that would shake the foundations of Celestia's life.

"Come with us, be apart of the empire I decided to name in your honor" he said with slight glee, receiving a cocked brow from her now.

"My honor?" she questioned, wondering what this meant when no one respected her for the things she did, for becoming Nightmare Moon and almost causing eternal night, for becoming a monster out of jealousy and rage over losing her son.

"Yes mom I decided to name it The Lunar Empire in your honor for being a good mother to me, I know that it's a big request but you would be greatly respected and revered as an empress there"

This definitely shocked her, revered as an empress, greatly respected; how could she turn such things down, especially when it was her son giving the opportunity to be a family again and be happy once more.

However, there were a few things that stopped her from giving the right answer, things that plagued her now and would always.

Family, being royalty but most of all...being a mother to the man that doesn't need her anymore.

"How could I accept this my son?" she asked somberly, breaking the moment of happiness he was having with her look of sorrow "how can I accept when I became a monster and was banished, I can't come with you for it would tarnish what you will become...a king that houses a monster"

Those words hit their mark, piercing the human's heart as he concluded to her statement of becoming Nightmare Moon so long ago being the reason she just turned him down; a time he discovered long ago in a pub that was destroyed by him out of pure rage when a drunk approached and insulted him in the worst of ways.

Telling Shield an ugly creature like him should be put down, causing the awakening of his dark magic.

"I'm sorry son but I-"

"Yes you can mom" the human prince interrupted, stopping her from finishing and grasping her hoof a little tighter to express how desperate he was now to have her back in his life, showing her through his tear filled eyes that even after two thousand years he still needed his mother, showing that his life was incomplete if she was gone again.

"I know what happened mom and so do my subjects but none of us blame you for it, we know you didn't do such things for selfish reasons and it doesn't stop my subjects from loving and respecting you, they know the truth of what happened to us and feel sorry for you and I having to endure such pain"

Luna was flabbergasted now, her son still loving her after what she did a millennia was truly a heart stopper that made all her judgement shatter and be replaced with something she never felt before.

Certainty.

"Please mom, come with us, you'll still be royalty and we'll be together again, don't you want that mom because your son does" Shield pointed out, telling her he wanted her back in his life.

Now she was being drawn to it, drawn to the offer like a filly drawn to candy as her mind raced the possibilities of leaving Canterlot her only son now got on his knees and begged.

"Please mom, I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again, I love you and I need you because you are part of my life, mom...please...I may be grown up but I am still your son, I'm still your baby...and I need you to be in my life again...please" he quietly pleaded to her, feeling no shame in his words of truth as she stared down at him with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open from the impact of shock that kept coming at her in waves.

Luna had no reason to deny it now, she no reason to deny a better life with her son again; pondering now came into play as he looked up to her with bloodshot eyes with tears streaming his cheeks, crying uncontrollably before resting his head once more into her chest.

"Please mom...come with us" he begged once more and hugged again, desperately trying to soften her mind to the decision and allow herself what she desired the last two thousand years.

To be with her son again.

_"If I do this then Celestia will be furious at us both, she'll do everything in her power to be his mother again as well and bring him home" _Luna said in her mind, telling herself the obvious as the fear came in again even though she had every right to be free and make her own decisions.

But like most sons, they would say the most loving words to their mothers and she was about to hear them as well when he stood up and dried his tears.

"Mom I know you are afraid but you don't have to be, I am far stronger than grandma and grandpa and I will not them or Celestia try anything to hurt us, I have gained power that none of them can hope to grasp, I will make you royalty in The Lunar Empire but my subjects will protect you with their lives without me saying so because they know you and respect you"

_"He's determined to have me back in his life, I want him in my life as well but...but...OH BUCK IT, IT'S TIME I MADE DECISIONS FOR MYSELF"_

"What do you say mom?" the human prince asked and held his hand out to her, showing the alicorn through an imply that all she had to do was grasp his hand.

But...it was not needed...for she had her answer.

Said alicorn as she stood up and stared directly into his eyes with her own confidence and determination now, feeling a new sense of pride come in as a mare making the path of her own life now.

It was now the moment that would shake Equestria's history and Celestia's life.

"I want to be with you my son and I accept, just tell me when you depart and how and I shall be packed; just know that it won't be easy to leave undetected" Luna said in a newfound voice of certainty but brought joy to her son as she nuzzled his chest.

However, security was not a worry to Shield for he was called The Prince of Darkness...for a reason.

Said human with a smirk on his face as he stroked his mother's mane.

"Don't you worry about that mom, just tell me where you are living at now and I'll take care of the rest"

"Oh...and why is that my son?" she asked with a sarcastic smirk, bringing about his arrogance as Star Gazer went upstairs to check his belongings, reassuring herself that his belongings were with them to perform such a job.

A job that required his Nightingale cloak and possibly an assortment of weapons used to knock enemies unconscious.

"Mom in the Griffon Kingdom I am know as the Prince of Darkness and in two weeks you'll know why" he confessed, bringing about her worry as he released her but had one more thing that was going to rock her life greatly in the best of ways.

A way that only she will have the one to be while her sister knows nothing of it.

"Also mom...you're going to be a grandmother"

It was now the time of startle, a time that echoed throughout Ponyville thanks to a certain mare's jaw dropping before she howled to him in her royal canterlot voice.

A howl that echoed to a certain purple alicorn and triggered fate between many lives, some good...and some very bad.

**"WHAAAT!?"**

CHAPTER END.

**And so comes the end of a chapter, which I think was good since it put me in tears.**

**But I want you all to tell me if it was good, please tell me in a review or message.**

**And to Zamairiac: as promised my friend, call it a Christmas Eve gift since you love these kind of stories; I hope you liked and will let me know.**

**Now onto the other stories but first I will give you all a christmas eve chapter of a new story that came to me during the ice storm that knocked out power to my house.**

**Please do be safe everypony and have a wonderful christmas.**

**Until next time.**


	6. Ch5 Found out and Babies

**Alright, here you all go.**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't question the surprise alicorn situation in the chapter.**

**I promise it will make sense in the future chapters.**

**Please do leave a review.**

**Enjoy**

Time passed for Princess Luna over the few days, a rekindled mother and son love that made her a whole new mare with her baby back and healthy with very enticing news about his upcoming wedding and the grand-foals she would be allowed to see in a matter of days.

Her role as Celestia's shadow would be no more thanks to her son offering the chance she secretly desired for since his banishment; joy went through her jittery body as Princess of Night walked with her son to the hospital room that Star Gazer requested during her scanning, her future daughter in law being forced to go alone for doctor reasons while Shield remained with his mother in the waiting room for the results to come back or the doctor to give them permission to head back.

"I can't believe it, in a few days I'll be a father" the human prince chuckled in excitement of his unborn foals soon to be brought to new life and named what he and the pregnant alicorn spent days thinking about.

Which happened to be a surprise for Luna since one of those foals are to be named in aspect of her as a gift for being the only mare that loved her son.

"I'm excited for you honey but is naming one of them for me, for being your mother, really necessary?" Luna questioned while walking around the corner and almost bumping into one of the nurses.

Luckily she weaved in time but brought herself to a closing distance with her body acting on it's own with unfolding a wing and accidently folding it up with her son's hand in it, causing the princess to blush and attempt the release of his hand before anymore awkwardness occurred.

Other than the fact that it has been only a week since she reunited with her son.

But like always, even in the past, the human prince didn't allow the mare to isolate herself from him when there was so much catching up to do, he didn't allow the gap to reform by putting that same hand in her wing fold again and firmly grasping her feathers.

"You're not getting away that easily mom" the prince chuckled, causing Luna to blush once more before reaching their destination and heading inside to see the mare of his life laying on her stomach with the nurse wiping the cold substance used to scan the belly.

"Hey babe" Shield greeted, even thought they were separated for only an hour, but to Star Gazer it was a pain that made her want to cry when she was not around the man she loves.

Fortunately for her that space between them quickly closed when he walked around the table and allowed the smiling alicorn a kiss before she rested her head in his chest, feeling the skin she loved so much and letting her withdrawal from the human become satisfaction now that he was in the room with her.

Said mare in a whimper as Luna watched in happiness for them both, feeling glad that her son could find his special somepony and turn out to be a good man even after going through so much heartache.

"I hate it when they make us separate"

"You're always so possessive baby, am I just that irresistible?" the human prince chuckled, receiving a playful nip to his neck before another kiss.

"Well you are my future husband and I can't stand the thought of you not around me" Star Gazer replied, pointing out the obvious of just obsessed of her fiancé she was but didn't care since he liked it in truth and allowed it every night in bed with her constant hugging and kissing before falling asleep.

However it was a sight that made Luna go from joy to excitement since very enticing words were spoken about a stallion in the Jayponese kingdom that was over a thousand years old and single at the moment; such words being so enticing to the blue alicorn that she jumped for joy two nights ago while doing her night time duties before her sister walked in to say goodnight.

A time that made Luna cringe for she was now allowing herself to feel disgusted of what her sister did and truly show the hidden anger that was buried deep.

Luna loved her of course but now the time of punishment was to commence with the alicorn of day remaining in the dark about their human son being alive after two thousand years of banishment.

She knew Celestia would find out in time but planned on milking the secrecy as much as possible.

"Okay doc, how's are they?" Shield asked Doctor Whooves as he went through the recording, seeing only a glimpse over the stallions shoulder before receiving a slight glare from his lover that implied to be patient and not snoop on such things.

"Well Mr. Griffon they are quite healthy and I suspect their time to be born will be in a couple of days; however their vital signs of magic are incredibly high at such a young age, which tells me they will be very powerful in magic within the next few years" Doctor Whooves replied sternly, showing no sign of relaxation within his tone as he examined more of the recordings to make sure there were no signs of deformity.

Fortunately there were not any so his expression changed to a more friendly one while turning around to face the human prince.

"Now then I believe it's safe to say that your babies are healthy and you can head out now"

Meanwhile in Canterlot

"I don't understand, what has her so secretive, why has she been leaving in the middle of the night?" Celestia asked herself while pacing in the throne room, confused as to why her little sister kept leaving the castle the last few days and was sometimes not returning until the next morning with not a single answer to give.

What the Princess of Day didn't know was her answer was much closer than she thought...especially when it was in Luna's bedroom and on a sheet of paper.

"Why Luna, why do you press on about our son when he is dead; nothing can bring him back and you know I regret it everyday" she pointed out somberly, hanging her head low in shame and shedding a tear as the pacing became a walk through the corridor with the wonders of what the Princess of Night could be doing at the moment.

A wonder that made Celestia assume she was in her bedroom right now and taking a nap from all the late night runabouts to wherever.

"Maybe if I talk to her...she'll tell me" Celestia said to herself, smiling weakly once more with some hope to receive an answer while approaching the ebony colored doors that were closed at the moment.

It was not strange for the sun alicorn to see them closed but there was an odd part about Luna's room that sent some shiver down the elder sister's spine.

That worry was her not sensing the Alicorn of Night whatsoever.

"She's never been out so late in the day, maybe I'm just too stressed to focus" Celestia said to herself, assuming her worry was nothing while opening the door at a slow rate to keep quiet.

The Princess of Day entered quietly, checking her surroundings to make sure she didn't trip on anything while walking towards the drape covered bed.

The Princess of Day entered quietly, checking her surroundings to make sure she didn't trip on anything while walking towards the drape covered bed with her weak smile becoming a big grin at the thought of becoming closer to her little sister.

Said alicorn as she moved the drapes over with her right hoof, speaking in her gentle voice as usual.

"Luna...I'm sorry to wake you but I thought we could-"

Celestia was speechless now, unable to finish her sentence at the scary sight in front of her.

Luna was not in her bed.

_"Luna's gone still...but she's never been out this long; just what is she doing?"_ the sun princess asked in the back of her mind, worried beyond reason now while staring at the still neatly folded bed that had not a single wrinkle or mismatch from someone laying on it; perfection was the scene of the bed as Celestia backed away in slight anger but mostly fear.

Fear that her little sister is injured or possibly worse.

"Luna...where are-AH!"

It was at that moment the wheel of time turned and fate became a cruel mistress with her strings intertwining the destinies of many, her first indirect action being that Celestia was so worried that she bumped into Luna's desk and knocked over something that was carefully hidden under; suitcases and a letter that fell from being stuck in the crevice between the underside of the table and the top of the leg.

This brought the mare to a state of curiosity as she stared at the letter beside her hooves, her brow raised during the pondering of why the Princess of Night had a hidden letter.

"A letter?" the sun princess questioned then lifted it with her magic, followed by unfolding it and reading the contents that shocked her immediately with a swirling clash of rekindling motherly love, disbelief, pain, happiness, and most of all...desire to be a mother again.

_Celestia_

_By the time you read I will already have left and made residence with the one being I have desired to see for two millennia now, somepony you say you regret hurting and wish to see again to be his mother once more. Well I gladly inform you that our son, Solar Flare, is alive and well; immortality is something he gained but I know not how and I don't plan on asking for all I care about is having my baby once more. _

_Sister I do love you and I do have some regret leaving you but I cannot be the Co-Ruler of Equestria anymore, I tire of being your shadow and being alone in the castle at night when you promised to never leave me alone; loneliness is all I have felt since our parents left to aid the heavens and I want my family back, I want my baby back._

_Also sister, he has grown into a very handsome man and has become an excellent prince of the kingdom that has taken him in. He is the Prince of the Griffon Kingdom but will very soon be the king of an empire that is the merging of The Japonese Kingdom and The Griffon Kingdom, an empire that he named in my honor and has offered me a place at his side for his subjects love and respect me._

_He has named this empire ...The Lunar Empire and has offered me the position of being a princess there but tells me I will be an empress in the eyes of his subjects._

_Please do understand and forgive me for being so secretive, I only did it because I worry you will do something rash that will cause more pain than what has already happened with our son._

_He is happy and going to be a father very soon, his fiancé is an old friend of ours that ran away during the time of Discord's tyranny a millennia ago; Star Gazer survived and is to be his Queen in a matter of days with both foals to be born probably before the marriage. His foals are twin alicorns, a cold and a filly and I aim to be there for them and Solar Flare for my life is my own and I refuse to be the princess our parents wanted me to be._

_It's time I made my own decisions but know that I do love you, I will still raise and lower the moon as usual but I strongly advise you to stay away from our son until I can, hopefully, convince him to speak with you for he still holds a grudge for the past._

_Please do understand sister and that this is not farewell, I will still come back and visit._

_With love sister_

_Luna_

It was the end of the letter now for the alicorn of the sun, her very mind blown away with the knowledge she was not to discover until Luna's surprise leave happened; shock was coursing through as her eyes trailed the letter two more times with the same rush of emotions touching her heart.

_"He's...alive...MY BABY IS ALIVE!" _Celestia thrashed in her thoughts, her expression a combination of anger, happiness, and a deeply buried love she had for son that was assumed dead.

"He-He's alive, Solar is alive" the Princes of Day said to herself in a stutter, unable to control her emotions and the slight shaking that was in her legs right now as a second pony entered curiously.

A guard to be precise that was off duty now but wondering why Luna's door was open when it should be closed.

Said guard in a calm tone when in truth the sight of his eldest ruler made him afraid and want to back out with the attempt of trying to be discreet; however he could not for being loyal to his rulers, his oath as a guard made him swallow the lump in his throat and speak to the shaking mare.

"Princess Celestia...are you alright, you're shaking"

Unfortunately for that specific guard he was victim of the mares emotions, her anger and fear so eroding that she spun around and towered over the guard before unleashing a loud tone he never heard of but knew it was not the Royal Canterlot Voice for it did not boom and shake the room like the rumors said.

"YOU...SUMMON EVERY GUARD AND HAVE THEM REPORT TO PONYVILLE IMMEDIATELY, I WANT THE TOWN ON LOCKDOWN"

"Uh...yes pr-"

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE...GO NOW" Celestia added in her yell, frightening the poor guard to the point of running out of the bedroom in a blur with two now on duty guards being knocked over.

It took a moment for the alicorn to catch her breath at the moment, her breath so far gone that she inhaled deeply while trying to process her emotions and thought of Luna hiding such a deep secret.

But to her frustration it was too hard, the two millennia of regret and pain caught up and she reacted with a mad dash out of the bedroom and yelling something from her heart.

Something that boomed through the castle and was heard throughout the city itself.

**"LUNA YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, TWILIGHT SPARKLE REPORT TO THE THRONE ROOM IMMEDIATELY"**

Return to Shield 

"So do you have everything packed, we're only two weeks away from leaving?" Shield pointed out as he opened the door to his house, questioning his mother while holding the door like a gentleman and receiving smirks from both of his special mares.

"Of course my son, I only await for us to depart" Luna replied happily, her big grin the obvious of how much she wanted to leave while taking a seat in the chair and Star Gazer laying down on the couch with a slight thirst.

Said pregnant mare before her human could even remove his shoes.

"My love I am thirsty, would you please bring me some tea?"

"Sure babe" the human prince replied, obliging to her request and retrieving a glass of sweet tea before taking a spot on the couch and holding it up for Star Gazer.

Luna was puzzled at her son's action, holding the glass for his fiancé and not showing any sign of frustration at the way he was being treated; aggravation then took over the Princess of Night as she suppressed forming a glare on her face and hid the assumption that her old friend was treating him like a slave.

Fortunately for the blue alicorn she was able to remain collected and ask before jumping to conclusion.

"Solar why do you hold the glass?" Luna asked, receiving puzzled looks from the two as the glass was placed on the table before one of them answered with understanding logic.

"Well Star Gazer is pregnant and when an alicorn is pregnant they cannot use magic for the foal, or foals in this case, absorb the magic that the mare produces as a bodily reaction to ensure healthy growth during the pregnancy" Shield answered, telling the goddess a knowledge that was unknown to her and a shocker that would make even Celestia react.

Luna was beyond impressed with her son, she could not believe her son was so intelligent and had no way to fight the smirk as she watched the two exchange a quick kiss before his chest became her pillow.

"Your son is very comfy pillow Luna" Star Gazer pointed out but that was redundant to say since her human was laying against the arm of the couch and she laid over him with her head buried in his neck, cuddling Shield while his right hand rubbed her belly and a blush formed on his cheeks.

Embarrassment was what the human prince felt as he smiled nervously to his mother that was only smiling in return and thinking of the special pony he told her about that was back in the Griffon Kingdom watching over everything during his vacation before the wedding.

"Do not be embarrassed my son, be glad you found somepony...but I am curious who this alicorn, you told me, is since the race is very few" Luna pointed out, wondering just who this mystery stallion before receiving a very good answer from her son.

Said human after he waved his hand and made a picture appear of nowhere, handing it to the mare so she could just who she was going to meet and possibly become more than friends with since he is single.

"His name is Nature, he's a prince like me but his talent is pretty cool, he can control the environment from growing plants instantly to manipulating weather at his will"

"Really, that is interesting and...he is a handsome stallion" Luna replied in a slight chime, remaining coherent to her son while staring at the picture of the strange stallion that was a lighter blue color but probably no taller than her from the comparison of his height standing next to Shield.

"Well he's single, as I said before, and he'll be at the Griffon Kingdom when we get back" the human prince pointed out, letting her know that they would meet in the future.

But right now it was a time to smile for the human and his alicorn mother, a time to be happy and enjoy being together once more while talking so much and having a good time as a family once more.

Unfortunately that time was quickly interrupted by something loud and powerful, something that was very angry and so desperate to find the Princess of Night that she unleashed a full wave of soldiers to border the town while speaking in a loud tone.

A tone that caught Luna's ears and made her go wide eyed in less than a second.

"LUNA WHERE ARE YOU, I KNOW YOU ARE HERE SO SHOW YOURSELF AND OUR SON BEFORE I HAVE TO SEARCH EVERY HOME" a distraught Celestia ordered, demanding the presence of her little sister that changed from joy to trembling fear while Shield went wide eyed in shock at the voice.

_"No...how did she find out, I had everything hidden and-THE LETTER, SHE FOUND IT" _Luna concluded very quickly, deducing the obvious while watching her son sit up and run to the window only to see the one mare he wished to never see again that was now in front of the fountain.

Said alicorn as she stood by three more ponies he did not recognize, a purple alicorn, a pink alicorn, and a blue mane unicorn.

"LUNA I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF, SHOW YOURSELF AND OUR SON OR I WILL HAVE EVERY HOUSE SEARCHED"

"Dammit...I thought I was never going to have to see her again" Shield said aloud, cursing the entire situation that went into the toilet in less than two minutes as the blue alicorn stood up and peeked through the curtains to see what exactly was happening.

To her and Shield's dismay they were trapped with guards patrolling around corner, giving no option but to reveal themselves and be peaceful about.

_"Damn...can it get any worse?" _Shield asked himself in the back of his head, wondering just how the problem could escalate and how much worse it could get.

Which just so happened since a small splash was heard from behind, followed by a loud yell that echoed through the front door and caught everyone's attention in the worst of ways.

Especially Celestia.

"SHIELD" Star Gazer screamed, drawing his and Luna's attention while turning to her right side and letting out deep groan of agony that burned in her loins.

"What's wrong baby!?" the human prince asked and rushed to her, laying his hand on the mare's belly as she moaned in pain but answered immediately.

An answer that shook the foundations of Shield's psyche as his second mother, the one he wished to never see, glared at his door and approached.

"THE BABIES...THEY'RE COMING" Star Gazer yelled, bringing more shock to the situation.

It was at that moment Shield's day got worse but better since he would be a father soon; however, his eyes were the size of dinner plates while speaking the exact words with Luna.

Words he didn't his mother could say since she always had an upkeep in her vocabulary.

"Oh...buck us"

**And so come to the cliff hanger.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, especially you Zamairiac but I'm certain I'll find out.**

**Now to take a little break.**

**Laters**


	7. Ch6 Family and A Mother's Regret

**Okay everypony, I give you another chapter of The Son of Two.**

**Took me awhile but I was on vacation and found out that my girlfriend is pregnant so I had to celebrate.**

**Believe me I am ecstatic.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and will leave a review on it.**

**Now...please enjoy.**

Angst, shaking fear, and worry; these were the combined emotions that rage through the human prince as he held his fiancé and his night dwelling mother stared wide eyed through the window to the alicorn that was glaring deeply at window with her niece and nephew in law at her side.

Along with six very determined mares that were without the elements they gave up to suppress the Everfree Forest. But that didn't stop them from being ready to do what needs to be done.

Even if it meant going against the one princess Celestia informed was hiding secrets.

_"Oh buck" _Luna cursed in the back of her mind, knowing not a way out of the situation while hearing the screeches of her future daughter-in-law only increase each minute of their stressful stand down.

"Shield...please...I-I-I NEED A DOCTOR" Star Gazer yelled, holding back none of her agony that was coursing through her body at the moment and only becoming worse each second she remained on the couch with the human prince holding her head close, gently stroking the back of her neck as she cried while the distance between his house and second mother decreased.

"Luna open up now, you have ten seconds" Celestia ordered, giving only a set amount of time before waving a hoof that signaled the guards to surround the house.

Desperation now came in for Shield as the Alicorn of Night began to hyperventilate, breathing heavily from the reaction of her fear and from the instant thought that made life seem to crumble around her.

_"If I go out there, she'll banish me to the moon but forever this time" _the Princess of Night thought frantically, terrified of being stuck on the moon once more but for all eternity this time while her son lived alone once more with Celestia doing all she can to win him back.

However that was not going to happen for her son strangely assumed the same thing, thinking he would lose his mother for good and be stuck with the one that ruined his childhood.

With that one incentive of terror, he immediately acted on smarts for his mother and future wife with a trick of his own.

Said human while focusing his magic and distorting it to work on his screaming fiancé.

"Mom come here, I need your help"

That drew Luna's attention.

"What is it son?" she asked and darted over to him, stopping instantly and almost tripping on the rub as Star Gazer was lifted gently with his magic.

The Night Alicorn was worried of what he was trying to do, fearing that he would hurt his own children before they could be born.

Fortunately for her there was no need to worry since he laid the pregnant mare onto her back and surprised her with how light she was at the moment.

"I used a spell to lighten her weight but it only last a couple of minutes, teleport her to the nearest hospital and come get me afterwards" Shield quickly pointed out and received the expression of confusion from his mother with a raised brow.

Luna wondered what he was doing as things escalated, curious as to why her grown child was now putting on his shoes and walking towards the door.

"Solar what are you doing?" the princess asked but all she got for a direct response was his glare for a moment.

It wasn't one to be feared if you were a normal pony that didn't know the human prince; however for Luna it was a scary sight to see her son glare so deeply as the Princess of Day came to the door, nearing the place of suspicion as a slight fear came through the blue mare.

But things were not over from there with the human now doing something odd that only Celestia can do.

He synthesized a scroll with strange symbols and stuck it under her wing.

"Get her to a doctor, then use that scroll to send a message to the Griffon King, my father, and make sure it says I need his help; also write that you are my mother for he will understand, now get going mom"

"But Solar what are you-"

"I'll keep her here, I can't lose you again mom, NOW TAKE MY FIANCE TO A HOSPITAL" Shield explained but basically expressed how much his mother meant to him, telling her that he could not stand the idea of being separated once more for it would tear him apart on the inside.

Luna was very baffled at his words but extremely happy while watching him reach for the door, feeling her motherly love reignite to its fullest as she watched her baby act so mature by distracting the Princess of Day that would probably banish her for keeping his a secret.

Said alicorn as she focused her magic, causing her horn to radiate three layers of deep blue while imagining the best place for Star Gazer to have medical attention.

And by imagining she was actually pinpointing a place that would give great care for her old friend; which just so happened to be the same place she needed to be at anyways to pick up her belongings.

Canterlot.

"Be careful Solar, she has the mane six, our niece and nephew, and every guard; which sums to about 400"

Once that was said, Luna made herself scarce with one last pulse of her magic that engulfed them both and made the human prince the only once within the house as he held the door knob and smirked.

"Is that all she brought...well I can only hope they can be a good warm up if things get out of hand" Shield indirectly replied to his mother, speaking the words he knew she didn't need to hear for it would cause her to react like a mother would in protecting her baby.

And that was something he didn't need; no, he needed his mother to be fully focused on taking Star Gazer to a hospital so she could have a proper place to give birth.

Much passed through the Prince of Darkness as he stared out the peephole of his door, seeing the alicorn only a few feet away with her face turned into a deep scowl that was probably directed for Luna; pain and suffering came back into his heart as he remembered the most heartbreaking moment that happened in his life but still haunted his dreams like a monster preying on it's next child that was afraid to look under the bed.

He lifted his head slightly, angling his gaze the ceiling but closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath to get himself under control for the situation that was about to happen.

_"Remember Shield, don't let her get to you, she will do everything to get you back so don't fall for it; nothing can get to you" _he said calmly through his thoughts, breaking down the guilt that began to build in assumption of his mother of daytime crying and begging to have a second chance.

After that, he did his best to be firm with the mare.

"Here goes" Shield whispered to himself then opened the door slowly, building the drama of his presence before stepping out and being seen by the entire town and by every guard that was now staring in confusion or shock of his figure, seeing that he was no pony but something different and actually fearing that he could be dangerous.

But their shock was nothing compared to their ruler that felt her heart stop for a couple of seconds as he descended the porch steps and slowly walked forward.

Said alicorn in a whisper, having no strength or ability to speak in a normal voice for his presence stripped such things and made her mind go into twists of concealed happiness.

"Solar Flare...my-my son"

"Son?" Cadance questioned, believing not what her aunt just said as Shining Armor approached Shield with a stern look.

Once Shield stopped in front of the Crystal Prince...things became neutral...for now.

"I am Prince Shining Armor of the Crystal Empire, her majesty, Princess Celestia, is looking for somepony named Solar Flare; do you know where we can find him?" Shining asked calmly but very redundantly since he heard Celestia say that one word before starting his approach.

Celestia thought it was stupid of her nephew-in-law to ask, she wanted to tell him that but could not since her long lost son answered quickly with his own formality that was not at all friendly.

"I'm Solar Flare, what do you need?" the human prince replied questioningly, his tone a little threatening but no one didn't notice as the unicorn gave a more friendly expression and spoke once more.

"Well Mr. Flare, the guards and I are here under Princess Celestia's orders to escort you back to Canterlot" Shining Armor answered, speaking the intentions of his presence to Shield being that it was under order of the mare that was terrible as a mother.

She was nothing but a monster in his eyes and felt no real love for her, he was blank on how to feel for the smiling alicorn.

Unfortunately for them, he was not as cooperative as they assumed; which was only found out when the Crystal Prince signaled his friend, Flash Sentry, to escort the human and he reacted with swatting away the wing that was to o around his back.

Said human in a firm tone, budging not at all to their intentions as the worry about his fiancé began to grow. But luckily he could sense her thanks to their bond.

"I'm not going anywhere except to my fiancé, she's giving birth right now and you're all in my way.

_"He's engaged, when did that happen?"_ the Sun Alicorn asked herself.

It was at that moment the situation became tense for Shield as he walked more, his very words so powerful to the Princess of the Sun that she fell onto her rump and gasped deeply to regain her breath that was ripped away.

Nothing could have been more powerful to Celestia while staring at her son, watching him try to take leave by pushing through the crowd of guards that were baffled at his response.

However it was about to change up for the future king of The Lunar Empire when Celestia's six most trusted mares surrounded him with deep scowls on their faces.

"Now hold on there partner, we don't have a choice in the matter so don't make us force ya" The Element of Honesty, Applejack, pointed out while crouching slightly to emphasize her meaning; which happened to be that she was not going to allow him leave even if it meant using force.

At least until the next words that were heard came from the one mare he despised so much.

His Mother of the Daytime.

"Solar, wait" Celestia whimpered, wanting to see her son once more but this time have an actual connection to him before having to process that he was engaged and going to be a father very soon.

Her words caught his attention, causing a chain reaction of emotions to flow through them both as he turned around with a blank expression directed towards her; however he was not as calm and collected as his expression showed, he was hurting on the inside with more emotional pain than ever with the memory of her disowning him repeating it's agonizing pounds to his head.

Not to mention that he was holding back a flood of tears by inflicting pain upon himself with clenching his hands so tight that they bled lightly.

It was now Celestia's moment of happiness when she saw her son, seeing that he was alive and well but most of all was grown up and, to her, he had become a very handsome man.

The seconds she stared at him made her heart break and rebuild, the walls of being strong crumbled and allowed her heart to express what it felt; which just so happened to be a deep love for the human and regret for ever hurting him.

Said alicorn after stopping her approach, caring not for the ponies around that were staring in confusion as she unfolded her right wing and placed the tip of her feathers under his chin to get a good look.

"Solar, my son, is it really you?"

"SON!?" the mane six, Shining Armor, and entire guard yelled, shocked and mesmerized over the fact that their most powerful ruler in equestria was a mother.

But like usual when he doesn't like someone, Shield remained silent to the Princess of Day that was beginning to smile and cry after staring into his eyes that were still the same dark green color after two millennia.

This could have gone on for hours with Celestia, knowing not what do for her son as he stood there with silence and expressed no emotions. She knew why he was being like this but if every pony knew about his past then they would understand his reaction, he was quiet for the memory of her abandoning still haunted his mind and fueled his every deep emotion into fear and calm hatred.

"Solar Flare...I love you...I missed you" the alicorn whispered into his ear, hoping that would break the ice between them while putting her wings around his back and tightly wrapping them as her pecks touched his head.

Once that was said, she fell hard into her pool of emotions and cried with no holding back while Cadance and the Mane Six shed their own tears.

The townsfolk just sighed in awe of the sight their princess was allowing them to see, watching as the sun controlling alicorn dropped her crown from leaning her head too much to rest on his shoulder.

"Solar I have missed you, we...we...we can be a family again" she whimpered for in her heart the circle of her family had become complete with her son back.

Celestia knew this was going to be tough for Twilight, Cadance, and Shining Armor to take in, especially Blueblood since he didn't like new things or beings that were not alicorn or as upkeep as him.

However...not all things come out good...and she was about to hear it from her only son.

"Well Celestia...I did not miss you" Shield finally spoke, stunning the Alicorn of Day to where she gasped loudly before whipping her head from his shoulder and giving a stare of confusion.

But his words changed to action with his arms coming up and forcing her wings off so he could back away.

Now things took the worse turn for Celestia when she saw his blank expression change into a slight glare but luckily the moment of pain for the human prince ended with the immediate flash of magic that came and went with a very distraught Princess of Night.

"Solar I'm sorry but I had to take Star Gazer to the Canterlot Infirmary, the best doctors are there now so we need to go" Luna blurted out in a panic, knowing it was only a matter of time before her grand-foals would be born.

But saying that triggered something she wished didn't come, a wave of hatred and rage that hid deeply inside her big sister for she didn't want their son to see how she would react knowing the Alicorn of Stars and Galaxies was still alive.

_"That coward still lives and she's...NO, NO I WILL NOT ALLOW MY SON TO MARRY THAT COWARD" _Celestia screamed in her mind, bashing over the moment of thought until she saw the human hug his Mother of the Night and peck her head.

Seeing that made her chest tighten with the feeling of being neglected by her only son.

"It's fine mom, let's go" Shield answered and surprisingly received a request from the one he despises.

"I-I'll come with you, Solar I would like talk to you and see Luna and I's grandchildren" Celestia added, her voice drowned in joy that she would have grandchildren that were possibly alicorns since she remembered Star Gazer being a true alicorn.

The idea of just having two more children, alicorn or not, within her life made the situation seem better as Shield turned around; nothing could steal this moment from Celestia as she pondered the thought and devised a way to win her son back.

Or at least that's what she thought until his glare became a hateful one that pierced her heart.

"Luna is the only grandmother Star and I's children will have, you will never see them" the human prince stated angrily, hurting the Sun Alicorn to the point of desperation as her expression became tears of sorrow and her jaw agape with a lip quiver, then topped off by her wings unfolding and hanging lifeless.

If words could hurt then Celestia was feeling the full extent of that pain right now, she felt her son's anger finally reach her heart as he laid an arm over his Night Mother's back and waited for her to take him where his fiancé was at the moment.

But just when he thought it was over, Celestia kept trying.

"Solar I know you are angry at me and I'm sorry for hurting you, please my son let's-"

"Enough!" Shield angrily spat, interrupting the heart broken mare and making it only worse with her humiliation now commencing with a full crowd to watch.

And he knew that too.

"Enough princess, the little boy that loved you is dead because that piece of me is destroyed; Luna is my mother for only she cared about me, Luna is the only one that has rights to see my children because I know she'll be an excellent grandmother"

"So will I Solar, oh please my baby boy I promise I'll be there for you, I promise to make things right if you just give me a second chance" the sun princess begged, forgetting her reputation that was now being tarnished with the harsh words that inflicted her subjects now but were also clouding their judgment.

Whispers now went around the alicorn as she stared at her only son, watching as his angry glare became a deep sorrow with heart broken tears that dripped down to his chin; pain was all he felt when looking at the alicorn that threw him away, it was all he could feel for it was all he felt before getting thrown out of the castle at age six and put on the street.

Said human before disappearing with his Mother of the Night.

"I needed you 2000 years ago, I needed you then and you chose royalty over me; there is no forgiveness for that Celestia...for it proved you don't love me and...I won't let my children feel pain that you will cause"

"SOLAR PLEASE I-SOLAR WAIT!" Celestia yelled but it was too late for her to speak again, the light from her saddened sister made them both disappear and leave the eldest princess to stand with many feelings she had not felt in a long time.

When her focus broke, she circled her gaze to the ponies that worshipped her like a goddess; heartache, humiliation, betrayal, anger, sadness and most of all...failure.

Those were the feelings she felt while shedding tears for her son that wishes not to see her ever again, never to know what could become of their relationship now, never to be a family again, never...to be her baby once more.

"Princess?" Twilight Sparkle beckoned, drawing the attention of their crying alicorn that was now sitting on her rump and regretting every moment of her life; guilt also came in but none of the ponies could see just how dark she could be over keeping her position.

No, they were too glazed in pity for the princess that fell hard emotionally and began to scream her heart out from the pain she kept bottled up since the night of forcing her son out the door.

"Solar...I'M SORRY!"

Now inside Canterlot

"SHIELD...SHIELD!" Star Gazer screamed at the top of her lungs, crying out for her future husband that should be in the room with her for it was one of the biggest moments in their lives.

But he was not there and the pain of being alone was getting worse with combination of her physical pain coming and going in shots of her body contracting.

Luckily Luna was quick to react with getting her a bed and finding the five best doctors that were on call in the city, not one mistake could be made those five as they worked with her and working to the most careful steps of helping the birth of alicorns.

"Okay ma'am, I need you to push once but don't overdo yourself" the first doctor, a black furred unicorn, instructed as he lifted the bed sheet and commenced his work.

Except it would not be as easy with the future queen of the Lunar Empire lifting her head and glaring daggers.

"DON'T TELL ME TO OVERDO IT WHEN I'M GIVING BIRTH, I'M ALREADY OVERDOING IT WITH MY MAREHOOD ON FIRE AND GETTING SPLIT APART" Star Gazer howled furiously, scaring the few guards outside the door after catching her breath and laying back down on her side with the same worry of giving birth before her human could arrive.

Said alicorn in sobs, feeling alone at the moment as her energy to give birth was drained rapidly.

"Shield...w-where are y-you?"

But by a stroke of luck...she didn't have to be alone.

"STAR...STAR!"

"Shield" she weakly called out, praying for her lover to come through the door while looking up one more time to see the next second of her life become much better.

Much better until the love of her life didn't stop in time and slid across the corridor, landing into one of the guards before actually entering and giving her his presence.

Said human, soothing her worries somewhat with his gentle voice while holding her head close to his chest and the guards receiving orders from their Princess of Night that was terrified of the outcome that would happen in a matter of minutes, hours, or days.

"I'm here baby, I'm here"

"Nopony enters, not even my sister" Luna ordered, receiving confused looks from the two sun guards before closing the door.

Minutes now went by for the couple, waves of pain shooting through the alicorn as she laid on the bed in tears with ten times the pain originally and regret of yelling so many insults to her future husband.

However it didn't stop her from scaring him one last time before the big moment.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME"

"Come on doc, I want to live and see my kids" Shield begged, putting his life in the hands of the doctors for his fiancé really would hurt him if the pain didn't end soon.

Kind of strange to Luna but she was more focused on seeing her grandfoals that were now being brought to the world of Equestria.

"I got one and here comes the other, OKAY I GOT THEM" the same doctor announced then gave both to the two that nurses that were already set for cleaning the two foals, washing them quickly and wrapping their bodies in blankets as they cried loudly.

It was a moment of utter happiness for Luna, Shield, and Star Gazer as they heard the two cry, their tiny screams echoing into their ears and fueling their joy.

Unfortunately they were not alone in having this moment of happiness for someone they didn't want to see had used her authority to enter the infirmary room with her niece, nephew-in-law, and the mane six.

Luckily that scene was not focused for no one paid attention to the Princess of Day that was in tears of joy after seeing that the two babies were alicorns; which meant they were true alicorns and of Canterlot royalty now.

Or at least that's what she thought while watching her son cry uncontrollably at his son and daughter that were now in his arms.

"Congratulations you two, a colt and a filly" the doctor said in a gentle tone and patted the human's back as he leaned over to his exhausted lover that was crying with him.

Said mare in huffs of breath, exhausted to the bone and unable to move as the two same nurses cleaned her up and checked for any damage.

"We...we...did it"

"No Star Gazer...you did it and now we are parents" the human prince pointed out, giving his mare all the credit and a passionate kiss while Luna remained quiet and was shedding her own tears that were not of pride for her son, not for joy that he was a father but for one selfish thought that she knew was understandable.

The selfish thought...that she was now a grandmother.

"What are we going to name them?" his alicorn asked, pondering the long thought that should have been done weeks ago but wasn't for just not getting to it.

Luckily Shield thought two names already and answered for her while staring in calm joy at his two children, getting a full view of their features.

His son of completely black fur but his mane and tail were of a rainbow, his daughter was completely white but her mane was a dark blue that almost matched Luna's while her tail was a deep black.

What they didn't notice was their wings were same color as their fur but hued with a fiery orange that started at the ending half and changed over to a deep purple at the feather tips.

"Simple baby, our son...Cosmic Flare, and our daughter I believe we should to my mother" he answered, confusing his soon to be wife and the Princess of Night that was standing right beside him to get a good look at the two.

But without warning he handed them both and she took both of her new grandchildren with the gentle grasp of her wings.

"Go ahead mom, you deserve to name her" her son added, forcing the matter of a name as she stared at the two little alicorns with not a word to say from all the joy that jolted through her body.

It was hard to think of name for the first minute, she had nothing come to mind while her sister stepped forward with the hope of getting a chance to make amends.

But after that one minute she finally had a name.

"I know, she'll be...Moonlight"

"Perfect, Cosmic Flare and Moonlight it is, hey there you two...I'm your dad and that mare over there is your mom the one holding you is your grandmother" Shield agreed and cooed to his foals, acting beyond weird to his children as they yawned cutely in the wings of their new grandmother.

Luna couldn't be any happier with her family whole once more, she had her son back, an old friend that has returned, and now she was a grandmother to two beautiful alicorns.

At least until Shield's attention was caught by another voice that he thought would never be heard again in his life, the same voice he wished would give up winning him back.

"May I hold them?" Celestia asked in a soft voice, raising the attention of her only son and everyone in the room with complete focus on her now.

Once that was done, a deep glare hit her once more but it was far more hateful than the last for he had enough of her presence and immediately went into a protective instinct for his entire family.

Especially for his alicorn mother that was beginning to tremble; at least until he stood right in front of her and spoke his mind.

Said human in a demonic tone, one that was only heard by Star Gazer when she broke his heart once upon a time, shocking everyone both of his mothers with such dark magic that was under his control.

**"What are you doing here?"**

Now it was Celestia's turn to speak.

"Solar please, I beg of you...hear me out" she replied, pleading the human to soften a little.

Shield would have said no of course, she had nothing to offer after all the pain that was inflicted by her and most of all on the fact that she chose royalty over him when he was just a little boy.

The human prince was just about to say no on the matter, ready to end it all and wait until his fiancé healed so they could go back home as a family and marry for the Lunar Empire was probably finished.

However, Luna stopped him with a loving nuzzle and whispered what he didn't want to hear.

"Son I know you are angry but please hear her out, you don't have to let her back in your life; just allow her the right to say what she feels so we can be done with it and I can go with you to the Griffon Kingdom"

Luna did have a point there, she brought some reason to his mind for if he didn't allow the Princess of Day to speak then it would be never ending with her trying to get him back and win his love once more.

With that being thought of, the human sighed in annoyance and calmed himself down.

"I won't change my mind Celestia, I hate you with a passion but I will humor you for my real mother, Luna; let's get this over with" he said in defeat and left his now sleeping lover, walking past the now smiling sun alicorn and leaving the room with Luna to tend to his children.

But as they left, Celestia shot a hateful glare at Star Gazer before leaving the room.

It wasn't even a minute of leaving though that the Princess of Day put her wing around him once more and pecked his cheek, feeling some happiness to have a chance in winning the human back that was aggressively wiping off her kiss and swatting her wing away.

"Solar it's good to have you back, I love and I missed you so much" Celestia admitted again, only to receive his answer that filled her heart with more regret and guilt.

Said human in a hateful tone.

"I don't care...let's just get this over with so I can go back home"

With that being said, the two made their ways to the throne room with a clash of emotions and two incentives that were opposite.

One of love and to win back what they gave up while the other was nothing but hatred and to leave Canterlot as soon as possible.

"It's good to have you home my son"

"Don't call me your son, you threw me away like trash"

**And so ends another chapter of The Son of Two.**

**Some of you expected a fight but the time of violence is way too soon; plus I wanted this to be Celestia bashing before the deep stuff happens.**

**Also I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, ****I do hope you will let me know what you think of it.**

**Please leave a review my friends and fans; now to work on my crossover.**

**Stay pony my friends and fans.**


	8. Ch7 I will always love you

**Hello everypony, I am here and still writing my stories like usual.**

**But then again a couple bad reviews won't stop me because what they is false thanks to all of you.**

** Here is another chapter of The Son of Two and I do hope you enjoy it.**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**Now...enjoy.**

The room was silent as the two beings of separation stared at one another, one full of spite and calm hatred while the other was filled with joy and motherly love that once died out in her heart. These feelings were to never be felt again or even be thought of for it was deemed by her father that a human being in the royal family was beyond dishonorable and disgusting to the alicorn race.

Celestia now sat across the dining table with her long lost son keeping a close eye on her as the maids brought out dinner for them. Luna was sitting next to Solar Flare while Princess Twilight, Princess Cadance, and Prince Shining Armor joined the Solar Princess for dinner and to discover just who their so-called prince truly was in the royal family.

No one spoke a word the entire time but Shield could see much was needed to be said from the Princess of the Sun. Her lip was curled and the verge of being in tears was upon her while staring so happily at him, caring not at all that her little sister planned on leaving in secrecy without telling a thing except in a letter that should not have been found until she boarded the train.

Silence was golden in this situation but for Shining Armor it was not adequate in the moment of him carefully studying the human.

"Okay this has gone on long enough, who are you and what are you exactly; there's no way something like you is the son of both princesses" the Crystal Prince stated frustratingly, speaking his mind out but also insulting the human prince with his discriminating form of words.

Shield took his eyes off Celestia and glared at the unicorn hatefully, wanting nothing more than to silence him with his twin swords for speaking in such a demeaning way when he is still Canterlot Royalty and far more royal than Shining Armor could ever hope to fathom in his mind.

Without warning he drew one of his blades and moved at lightning speed towards the unicorn, shocking everyone with his response of reappearing in the same second he disappeared.

His hand was slightly lifted, the curve of his blade turned with his wrist and now touching the throat of the foolish former Captain of the Guard.

_"He's so fast, just where did he learn to move like that?" _Luna asked herself in the back of her mind, wondering just what kind of hell he went through to obtain such powers that obviously surpassed her mother and father.

Celestia thought the same thing and was stunned to see her son radiate such tremendous power. He was seeping with light and darkness and now generating the same aura that was witnessed in the infirmary only a couple hours ago.

"If you are wise, foolish unicorn, you will keep your mouth shut or my blade will taste your blood" Shield coldly threatened.

Shining Armor only swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing immediately he was far outmatched by the human prince that now held his life on the edge of the right handed sword.

A sword that has killed hundreds over his two millennia of being an outcast.

However the blade did not shed blood in the dining room, it was stayed by the hoof of the Crystal Prince's wife before she spoke in a calmer tone that perked Shield's...friendlier side.

"Please sir, he is only worried for the princesses and does sometime speak before thinking, I ask you to remove your blade from my husband's throat" Cadance beckoned in the most calm of tones that Shield has heard all day.

He had no intention of hurting the Crystal Prince, only to make him remember his position and that he had no saying in what was happening.

After a moment of silence, the human prince withdrew his weapon and sheathed it as the mare requested for only her tender voice touched his heart so far. He returned to Luna in a flash and crossed his arms while her head leaned onto his shoulder for comfort and safety.

Luna knew she should be protecting her baby from all that Celestia wanted right now, but seeing Shield's display of power made her realize he was far stronger and was the only thing that could protect her from the Solar Princess's anger.

Said mare in a firm tone, scaring her little sister as Twilight's friends joined them at the table.

"You have some nerve hiding our son dear sister, I have never been so hurt in my entire life and honestly I don't know if I can trust you now"

Luna had nothing to say to that, her mind was blank from the hurt that just touched her heart. She was on the verge of tears after hearing her older sister speak so hypocritically when in truth the fault rests on her shoulders.

Shield was not liking where this was going or the fact that his moon controlling mother was being blamed for hiding him when he requested to remain hidden from Celestia.

So like any son does, he spoke for his mother in defense while holding her close to his chest.

"She did not hide me from you because she wanted to, I asked her to keep my presence a secret from you" the human stated boldly, bringing newfound drama upon himself with Cadance, Celestia, and the Mane Six gasping in shock.

"What...but Solar...w-why would you-"

"Why wouldn't I Celestia?" he interrupted "why would I want to see the mare I loved so much once upon a time but she broke my heart by throwing me out of the castle like I was trash, like I meant nothing to her; there are many reasons princess and the main one is that you were my mother once but gave me up for the crown on your head right now"

Celestia was speechless now, unable to muster anything in her defense while staring at the man that once smiled at her but now only glared deeply and held an upset Lunar Princess in his arms.

Said prince in a firm tone, returning the pain she gave Luna but this ten fold.

"You gave me up a long time ago princess and in doing so you revoked yourself of being my mother; now Luna is the only mother I have, besides feather heart in the Griffon Kingdom, and I plan to make her part of my life in the empire I named after her as a gift for never giving up on me"

"And what exactly is that?" Twilight Sparkle asked, receiving a quick chuckle before the answer came out.

"Simple, you purple alicorn, it is an empire she will rule with me and Star Gazer, it is The Lunar Empire" Shield replied.

"The Lunar Empire?" Celestia questioned, wondering just what this area of power was when she knew all about the controlling bodies in Equestria. Confusion now overtook her as the human prince pecked his mother's head, comforting her with his gentle touch and speaking words of pride that greatly hurt the Solar Princess.

"Yes Celestia, an empire that is the merging of The Griffon Kingdom and The Jayponese Kingdom, it is where I will be marrying Star Gazer and making her my queen...and Luna will be the one that will do the wedding" Shield bravely answered, stopping the mare's heart for a couple seconds before her mind went back on track and the realization of being excluded from his life came in.

Celestia was beyond hurt now, her chest was clenching tightly with the emotions that built up inside while trying to find the right words that would make him change his mind or at least give her the chance to be there for him.

Unfortunately for the alicorn of day there was no amount of words that could fix what she had done so long ago, no amount of smothering him with her love or amount of gifts that could make things better between them.

She knew money could not buy his love like it once did. He was no longer a baby that loved to get toys or candy, he was now a grown man with a family and a role in society that needed his utmost attention.

The conclusion of all this made it hard for her to grasp, but then again she could not hold onto the fact that he wanted nothing to do with her and decided to take matters into her own hooves before it was too late.

Said desperate mare in the back of her mind while standing up and sighing heavily, trying to keep herself from begging while hanging her head low and shutting her eyes from the world around her.

_"If you won't give me a chance my son, then I will force myself into your life"_

"Now if you will excuse me princess, my fiancé is resting with our babies and I would like to see them" Shield requested in a respectful bow, leaving the situation to a stand still of bad blood between him, and her, and also between the Crystal Prince that hated his guts now for making a fool out of him.

Luna was right beside him while leaving her sister to process everything, not even turning back to make sure she wasn't on the floor crying her eyes out. She still loved her older sister unconditionally but could no longer allow the shadows of being second rate and leaving her alone get the best of her.

"I'm sorry sister" she whispered and allowed one shed of a tear fall onto the floor in regret of leaving her, leaving the one mare that did make her life hard but was still there to comfort her through the hardships.

However it was not going to be as easy as Shield thought.

Said Sun Alicorn in a loud tone of anger, startling everyone but him before the problems occurred.

"No, guards do not let them leave!"

Without warning or a sign of their approach, the room was quickly filled with a large group of sun guards that now blocked every exit and surrounded the two with their weapons at ready.

Shield was a little surprised at this, almost startled of the Solar Princess going so far as to keep him in her life now that he is back.

"Solar" Luna whispered, telling him through the tone of her voice that she was scared now while Celestia left her spot at the table and approached.

"I'm sorry my son but I cannot let you leave, I made mistakes and I will do what it takes to be part of your life again; however I will not allow you to marry that alicorn" the Princess boldly stated, indirectly ordering her long lost son of what he can and cant do when she was in no position of giving him orders.

But out of foolishness and the feeling of putting law in his life...she angered him to the point of showing his dark side.

"Excuse me?" he questioned the mare and turned around to face her.

When he did turn around, the Princess of Day stopped short in her walk when the cold glare of her son glazed her soul with a new fear that went beyond any fear she felt before. Her breath left in a wisp as he expressed his power in the mixture of pure light and pure darkness; both which happened to form in orbs of each hand as his clothing changed to the enchanted clothing he had worn for generations.

"You dare order me, The Prince of Darkness?" he calmly questioned but was already frightening everyone in the room as his shoes changed to obsidian boots that reached to his knees, followed by his pants becoming kenpo and his shirt splitting down the middle before morphing into a white trench coat that had tribal printing all over.

"Son?" Luna questioned but he was not finished in making his point.

_"Very well Celestia, you leave me no choice" _Shield thought then sighed deeply as the transformation took hold onto his twin swords, fusing the twin blades together and creating a long sword of black that had a fire ruby in the middle. The ruby was generating a purple energy that lined up the middle of blade on each side, powering it with light and darkness while black wings sprouted from his back.

Wings that had orbs of black fire at the feather tips.

But the last piece of his transformation shook the foundations everyone's minds, forcing them to tremble in terror while Celestia backed away because of his aura pressure.

_"WHAT POWER, HE'S SO STRONG!?" _Celestia screamed in her mind while his final piece of change showed through color of his eyes.

The pupils became five pointed stars and became outlined with a blood red color.

After the dramatic change, Shield's power had taken full form and became the meaning of fear with his final act of dominance.

"Now you will understand just how powerful I am Celestia" he said in the same cold tone, only this time it was visible from how cold his breath became.

Without informing or giving a small warning, he raised his right hand as far as it would go and clenched the muscles in his finger. The castle then shook slightly before they realized the entire roof was ripped off and being levitated without difficulty.

Celestia and Luna were astonished of this; for them to do such heavy lifting would require the combined force of their magic.

"Now for the real display" the human prince announced, terrifying them more before raising his left hand and focusing on the two celestial bodies that were never touched except by the alicorn sisters and their parents.

"Oh my Aria" Cadance gasped of having her mind blown when the moon appeared and moved in sync with the sun to the highest point of the day, causing the controller of tides to block out the largest star in the universe and create an early Solar Eclipse.

"He-he-he mo-moved the s-sun and moon" Fluttershy stuttered.

"Now you know Celestia, you can't hold me prisoner of your guilt" Shield pointed out in the same cold tone, breaking the heart of Celestia as she stood there in shock and her student took action in defense for the castle.

The Princess of Magic was one to take charge in situations like these, she knew it was wrong and against the will of her teacher but in her mind Shield had to restrained before doing any more damage.

"DO IT GIRLS!" Twilight Sparkle ordered her friends, telling them to use the Elements of Harmony without the permission of her teacher.

Celestia had no time to react or speak when her student did this. She could only watch as the same beam of rainbow formed and shot down on the human prince that pushed Luna away in fear of her getting hurt.

"NO SOLAR" the Princess of Night yelled but it was too late to stop the attack or save her son. His body was shrouded in the swirling tornado and the Mane Six smirked at the scene of Shield being turned to stone.

Until the most fearful glare came down on her.

"TWILIGHT WHAT DID YOU DO?" Celestia screamed angrily, startling her student as the moon and sun were returned to their original positions for the day to resume normal.

But it wasn't Celestia or Luna that moved them back.

"You have some nerve using my elements against me" Shield stated, breaking the atmosphere of heartache and victory with the sound of his voice before stepping out of the smoke in his normal state once more.

Everyone was shocked now to see the human prince unharmed, not even scratched by the power of the elements that Twilight and her friends had wielded for a long time.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE, YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN TURNED TO STONE" Twilight yelled as he brushed the dust off his shoulders and returned to his mother's side.

"Yeah well the elements won't harm their creator" he replied.

Now the conflict became words.

"What, but the elements are unknown of their origin, you're lying, tell him princess" the purple alicorn blurted out in defense then looked to her teacher for the same answer that is supposed to be correct and believed throughout Equestria.

However the Princess of Day shook her head and sighed in shame of hiding such a secret from her student.

Said alicorn somberly as her son stared at them, watching as the other five wielder's jaws dropped in amazement of the human.

"No Twilight, he is their creator, Shield created them when I tried teaching him magic on his fifth birthday"

"And since I am here...I would like them back" the human prince added, stripping the six ponies of their breaths before doing what he pleased.

The human gave them no chance to speak in defense of their actions, he only raised his right hand and generated a glow that matched the color of each element to draw them to his soul.

The next thing was a hard hit to mentality of the mane six; their elements glowed brightly and removed themselves from their wielders before floating to him.

"Hey, give those back" Rainbow Dash demanded but he shook his head and raised his hand for the final work with the Elements of Harmony.

"No, you attacked me when I didn't harm anyone at all and that proves none of you are worthy of such power" Shield retorted in the same calm tone while the trinkets glowed brightly and began to morph in the circle they created around his hand.

The light from them didn't last long though but the change was quite amazing to everyone as the prince lowered his hand and showed what their true form was.

"Welcome back" he chuckled at the five rings around each finger and to the bracelet on his right hand, greeting them like they were living creatures before looking back to his astonished mother that was baffled at the last ten minutes of power he displayed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my fiancé is resting and I would like to make sure she is alright and find out when I can leave with her, my kids, and my mother"

Without another word to say, Shield turned around and resumed his work with Luna. He walked away from the mother that was hurting on the inside from the denial of letting her back in his life.

Celestia did not know what to say while watching her son leave the dining room, she had nothing come to mind or form in her throat while making the desperation only hurt her more by running to him.

But like any mother that lost her baby, she couldn't let things end where they were now; no, she needed her baby back and was willing to do anything to make it so he did not leave the castle.

Even if it meant pleading.

"Solar please I-I-"

"Enough Celestia" Shield intoned quietly. "Enough please...I want nothing to do with you. You are not my mother...not anymore"

"Solar please I-no baby...please forgive me" the Solar Princess begged him in a bow, showing just how much she needed to have him back.

Shield absolutely hated what he was doing to the alicorn, he hated making her suffer like this but it was all necessary in making his life easier and making the encounter die out with no bad blood from either of them.

Tears were forming from his eyes after turning and looking down to the sobbing mare that was letting herself go over his well-being. Pain was what he felt while seeing the change in her that should have been seen when he was a child.

He could only remember the hardships while leaning down and shocking her with his response.

The response of getting on one knee and hugging her head close to his chest while giving one long peck on her muzzle that would be the she ever felt from him.

_"Oh Solar...it must hurt you so much"_ Luna thought sadly then turned away from the two hugging, forcing herself to look away for she knew what he was about to do for himself and his family.

Said human emotionally for he could not hold back the pain that finally pierced his heart.

"I love you momma" he whispered, making the mare smile as she nuzzled his chest.

"I love you to Solar" Celestia returned happily for she assumed that her victory in winning him back was now certain after bowing and begging so much. She could not be any happier as the human she loved cried onto her head, expressing his deeply buried love that she craved to feel for the last two thousand years.

But for this mother it was not what she was expecting. It was something that would forever make her heartbroken and Shield forever partially dead on the inside.

Said human somberly while fighting the instinct in his body that said to forgive her and allow themselves to be family again.

"I will always love you momma but...I can't let be in my life"

"What!?" the Solar Princess gasped but the pain was far from over when his arms retracted and he stepped away from her to put some distance between her and himself.

His hands slowly moved away from the alicorn but she quickly grasped them with her wings and held them tightly. Celestia then whimpered to Shield as he turned his head and carefully tugged his hands from her grip. He pulled away finally and turned 180 to avert her eyes that completely blind from the tears she could not control at the moment.

"I love you momma and I hope your immortal life will be forever good to you...goodbye momma"

"Solar...SOLAR...**SOLAR...SOLAARR**Celestia screeched at the top of her lungs but it was to no avail that her voice made the human prince turn around and change his mind. He only kept walking away with his hair hanging over to hide the tears that now trickled his cheeks and landed on the floor, leaving a trail of his watery pain while listening to the Solar Princess now cry her eyes out.

Luna knew how hard this was for her son while returning to the mare that was resting at the moment. She didn't need to psychic to tell that this was hard for her son as he whimpered lightly and tried to fight the quiver in his lip that was very noticeable under his hair.

"Oh honey" she crooned but it didn't help at all while opening the door and letting him inside to see his fiancé and babies. Nothing helped the human and it tore him apart on the inside while falling to the floor and doing what no one had ever seen him do in his entire life.

Shield fell to his knees, then hugged himself and rocked back and forth.

Shield's whimpering quickly snapped Luna into mother mode and fall down with her wings around his body, followed by nuzzling his head and trying to speak words of comfort that would hopefully make him calm down.

"It's okay Solar, it's okay...mommy's here...mommy's got you" she crooned into his ear, then smothered his flustered cheeks with the touch of her lips but it was no good since he made himself hurt so badly.

Shield was beyond heartbroken at making his mother of the day cry and beg for his forgiveness, he couldn't stop sobbing into the Night Alicorn's chest and punching the floor with all his might while the alicorn fillies were returned from their first checkup and placed in the separate beds at his side.

"Mom I-I-I-"

"It's okay Solar, let it out, mommy is here" Luna continued and held him tighter in her wings for she had nothing left to say in this moment of sadness in his life. There was nothing possible that could make him feel better for it was a pain that involved two millennia of hurt and betrayal that just now came out and eroded him in emotional agony.

With nothing left to do, or to say, Luna just hummed to him and allowed the tears to touch her chest as the mother of his newborn foals slowly awoke from her bond with him.

She was now feeling his pain and immediately worrying what had happened during her rest.

But unfortunately she would have to find out what happened much later. All she could now was lay there, in her weakened state, and listen to her future husband cry himself to sleep over the mare he still loved deeply.

"Momma...please forgive me"

**CHAPTER END**

**And so ends another chapter of The Son of Two.**

**Seriously, I cried over this one but I always imagine what happens while writing a chapter.**

**Anyways I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and want more.**

**Also don't judge the elements of harmony thing and him moving the sun and moon because I have a little surprise for you readers about that part.**

**Just trust me please.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Stay pony my friends.**


End file.
